


Fiction Turned to Truth

by OnlyFoxMulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Eventual Baby, F/M, Lily Mulder - Freeform, MSR, Mulder POV, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnancy, Scully POV, Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyFoxMulder/pseuds/OnlyFoxMulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully navigating her pregnancy and eventually, experiencing parenthood.(Completed: February 23, 2020)





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> (Feel free to skip my rambling, I just like to lay out some of the reasoning behind the thoughts I express about MS4. I have very strong opinions that [from what I’ve seen] are unpopular.)
> 
> I started working on this a month or so after the finale. Life got busy and I wasn’t very confident in my writing ability so I abandoned it and wrote nothing for a year. As some of you know, I’ve been back at it with some other stories and I figured it was time to revisit this one. I firmly believe MS4 gave them another chance - a chance to move forward without the FBI and the storm cloud that followed them for 25 years. I actually really loved S11 as a whole and I do like the ending. It could’ve been better but it also could’ve been so much worse. I’m not one of those people who thinks their lives are over because they lost their son again and I don’t think it’s cold or dismissive of them to love another baby or enjoy her pregnancy. They’ll grieve William/Jackson and in my head, they’ll reunite eventually. 
> 
> Lastly, I’m done trying to piece the S11 timeline together. When, how, or why she got pregnant is irrelevant to me at this point. Every single plot in this show regarding Scully and her reproductive system was a convoluted mess. As far as I’m concerned, this new baby is the product of Mulder and Scully’s love ONLY. Nothing more. 
> 
> With those disclaimers out of the way, I sincerely thank everyone for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my perspective.

* * *

**April 14, 2018**

Mulder was running off again and despite herself, she was the one to let him go. Monica had called to inform her of the potential location of their son. Scully knew William wasn’t on that plane, she was mentally connected to him after all, and he _ wasn’t _on that plane. It had to be some kind of ploy. 

Trying to convince him of this was an uphill battle, one she lost almost immediately, he already had his foot out the door before she could hang up the phone. He crossed the creaky wooden floors of their home and pulled his jacket from the rack before turning back to her. She tried to warn him, but he continued to vehemently express his intent to find their son once and for all, saying it was their last plausible chance. 

At a stalemate, she knew then, it was no use trying to argue. She fought the truth currently clouding her judgement; the truth that slowly climbed its way up her throat. _I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby, Mulder. _She wanted to tell him desperately. She wanted to run into his arms and never let go, for her sake and now, their unborn child. 

Words eluded her. Deep down, she understood it wasn’t the time to tell. Mulder had a one-track mind when it came to her safety and the knowledge of a pregnancy would be a distraction and could put _ him _in harm's way. He needed to focus on the task at hand and she could hold on to this piece of information for a little while longer. 

She opened and closed her mouth, struggling to find the words to say. Nothing seemed appropriate. 

“Just come back alive,” she told him with a shaky breath, looking at the floor.

Mulder nodded slightly; confusion evident. Then he leaned forward, taking one step in her direction. Was he going to kiss her? Or give her a tight hug goodbye? She silently worried he would. If he touched her, she wouldn’t let go. 

Thankfully, he decided against it because the next thing she knew, he was out the door.

* * *

Mulder could sense something was wrong with Scully. She was unsure of herself—almost timid in his presence. They were dancing around each other, avoiding something Mulder couldn’t pinpoint. 

Closing the door behind him, he stood on the porch, leaned back against the wood and considered going back inside. After the phone call with Monica, Scully was adamant in her belief that William was somewhere else other than the plane. He knew William and his mother were intimately connected and were sharing mental images, so maybe she was right. Mulder had to be sure, he had to _ know _his son wasn’t on that plane. He would be quiet. Discreet. He wouldn’t jump headfirst into a gun fight. It would be simple. 

The look on Scully’s face was haunting him. He couldn’t shake the worried look she gave him or the tears in her eyes when she told him about their son. 

_ Just come back alive. _Scully was noticeably anxious when she uttered those words. By now, she knew he had the tendency to run wild and find himself in unnecessary danger. Before she told him to come back alive, she had tried to tell him something. He hadn’t pressed the subject since time was running out, but he didn’t miss the way she nervously choked on her sentences and stumbled a few times.

With a few cleansing breaths, he forced himself to push those lingering thoughts aside. He needed to intercept that plane. 

* * *

After the first update with Mulder, she fought back another wave of nausea and dizziness that nearly knocked her to her knees. Sitting down on his desk chair and placing her head between her knees, she focused on deep breathing until the moment passed. 

The moment didn’t pass. She found herself running up the rickety stairs leading to their bedroom and into the shared bathroom. Dropping to the floor, she emptied the contents of her stomach before sitting back against the jacuzzi tub. 

Minutes passed while Scully sat on the cool tiled floor, occasionally shifting to dry heave into the toilet. When she felt well enough to stand, she gripped the edge of the sink and examined the person looking back at her. At fifty-four, she looked good for her age. She took advantage of the FBI gym four days a week and kept up a decent diet regime. Her skin was clear with the usual signs of aging; a few laugh lines here and there, the light dusting of freckles over her nose and cheeks Mulder loved, and the mole above her upper lip she loathed. Something struck her though, she looked _ pregnant. _ She noticed the early fatigue, the paleness of her skin and the little bit of roundness starting around her cheeks. It hit her suddenly: _ she was going to be a fifty-four-year-old mother. _

Before she could contemplate any further, her phone rang from Mulder’s desk where she evidently left it when her belly rejected her lunch. Taking the stairs two at a time, she answered in a huff.

“Mulder?”

He sounded irritated. He said he was sick of seeing their son on a video screen and wanted to see him in person, he said. She agreed silently as they mutually hang up the phone.

Immediately dialing Tad O’Malley, she felt like it was time to put it all on the line. All or nothing. FBI be damned. Giving him the green light to use her, Dana Katherine Scully, as his source.

* * *

When he called again, she could hear the exhaustion and desperation in his voice. Apparently, William had hitched a ride with a bus driver and used his special powers to “scare the shit” out of him, and now he was gone again.

“I’ve seen it… you’re in grave danger.” She started to tell him after her vision, but he cut her off. She could hear the engine of his Mustang humming over the phone.

“No… I’m too close now. I think I know where he’s going, Scully,” he continued, ignoring her pleas.

She could feel the tears burning her eyes and the lump forming in her throat. It was happening again. She was alone, pregnant and he was spiraling out of control. She hated not having her son but she couldn’t live without Mulder too. 

“Mulder, you’re not listening to me!” She was desperate, her tears evident. He echoed the sentiment in her ear, ignoring her unrest, causing her heart to skip in her chest. 

“I’ve seen how it ends!” _ And it ends with his death! She can’t lose him again. Especially now _. “Mulder!”

“Look, Scully, I gotta go.” He hung up. 

Tears falling freely now, her hand was drawn to her belly, the small bump of her stomach giving her the strength to press on. This child _ needed _ their father. This baby was going to grow up with _ two _caring, loving and compassionate parents in its life. Not one. 

“Let’s go find your daddy,” she whispered to the baby and went to grab her badge and gun.

* * *

Mulder wasn’t sure how long they stood on the pier, arms clutching each other to the point of pain. The harsh thump of Scully’s flashlight hitting the ground, her muffled sobbing and the lapping of water were the only sounds to break through his consciousness.

Scully had slowly begun to quiet, but he could hear the occasional sniffle and shaky breath she took in an effort to soothe herself. Her nails dug into his back as she continued to hold on with all her might.

The calm surrounding them was interrupted by the shrill sound of approaching emergency vehicles and various law enforcement agencies; he wasn’t sure who called them, but he was sure they were headed their way. This dragged him back to the reality of their situation—they had just lost their son for the second time. Scully’s words sliced right through his heart. Having to hear her denounce her maternal responsibility for their son devastated him. 

The next bomb she dropped came before he could fully understand the first one. Hearing her worn and raspy voice tell him he was a father and guiding his open palm over her belly nearly knocked him off his feet. He could feel the beginnings of a small bump under her clothing. How could he have missed it? They’d been intimate regularly again for a while now and Scully had moved back home. He should have noticed the swelling of her abdomen. 

“Mulder…” her soft voice broke through his meandering thoughts and dragged his attention back to the woman in his arms. 

“You okay, honey?” he asked, cringing inwardly. Of course she wasn’t okay, neither of them were okay. 

“I’m cold,” she shivered, still holding him close.

After everything they’ve gone through tonight, he seemingly forgot how chilly it was outside. Standing on the edge of the pier, the wind combined with the mist coming off the water added to the cold. He shivered too. “Okay, honey. Let’s get you out of here.” 

Once they reached his car, he opened the passenger door and helped her inside, handing her the keys. “One of us is going to need to deal with… this.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the road and incoming vehicles. “I’m sure Kersh will be first in line for questions. Stay in the car and warm up, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“Please… hurry back,” she said with a slight hitch in her words. Her eyes were watery and desperate.

“As fast as I can,” he promised and closed her door. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to face the firing squad.

************

After a grueling line of questioning and a contemplative drive, they arrived home a few hours later. Mulder drove up their gravel driveway, the usual dirt kicking up behind his car as their home came into view. 

Scully had fallen asleep curled up on her side with one hand tucked under her chin and the other tightly threaded with his, resting on the center console. He secretly hoped she would stay awake so he could give her a little something to eat, but he knew she was worn out. 

Untangling their hands, he exited quietly and rounded the side of the car to open her door. Carefully, he moved to pick her up into his arms and carry her inside. She whimpered and one tiny hand immediately flew to her belly, subconsciously protecting their baby. His breath caught in his throat at the gesture.

“Shhh, it’s alright. It’s just me,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple, hoping to ease her worry. 

“Mulder?” she muttered softly, barely audible. 

“It’s okay, Scully. We’re home.”

It took a while but they managed to climb the stairs and unlock the door without incident. He led her towards the couch and locked up behind them—they were safe at home for the night. Unsure of where to go from here, he shed his jacket, still covered in blood, and awkwardly tossed it in the garbage. No use in keeping that anymore.

Running hands through his hair reflexively he started, “You should eat something, Scully. I-I know tonight’s been rough and I know you’ve been through a lot, uh, we both have… I don’t know if you’re feeling okay or not but-”

“Shhh…” Scully shushed him unexpectedly with a gentle finger to his lips, halting any further incoherent rambling. “Relax, Mulder. I’m okay… physically. I could eat something light, but I really need to shower first.”

He smiled pensively and stroked her cheek. “Why don’t you go take a shower and get ready for bed. I’ll make something for us.”

“Thank you, Mulder. For everything,” she gave him a weak smile in response. “We’ll talk later okay?”

He nodded and watched as she shed her jacket and made her way up the rickety stairs to their master bedroom. 

* * *

The biting chill seeped into her very soul, spreading through her bones until she could do nothing more than curl up under the thick duvet and pray she’d warm by morning.

Scully felt hollow. Hollow for the loss of their son and for the unbearable despair clouding what should have been a joyous announcement. 

A baby. Their second child she was told she couldn’t have. _ Barren. Inhospitable. _Years later, the words still left a sour taste in her mouth and a pang in her heart. And yet, she wasn’t barren or inhospitable. The tiny life growing inside of her threw that theory out the metaphorical window. Here she was, grieving one child while thrilled for the arrival of a second. 

She was unable to wrap her head around the mere thought of becoming a mother again—of _ Mulder _ becoming a father again. Approaching retirement age and coming to terms with the prospect of raising a child. Their lives certainly knew how to throw some curveballs.

A smile slipped free before she could control it. It didn’t feel right to smile when her son was lost to the sea. Cold. Alone. The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. Fighting the urge to cry again, she curled herself up even tighter beneath the covers, willing Mulder to hurry up in the shower and heal her pain.

She knew Mulder was suffering from the same inner conflict. The anguish reflected in his eyes and the bitterness he expressed on the docks transformed into hope and awe. She guided his palm to her belly, the warmth penetrating through a layer of clothing and touching the small bump she’d only noticed a few days earlier. He felt it, his hand moving almost imperceptibly up and down, realization dawning. 

When their gazes met once again, she noticed the subtle change in his eyes. Light shone through the fog and hope sprung free. For the briefest of seconds, she caught the ghost of a smile twitching the corners of his lips. He wanted this but was battling the contrasting emotions fighting for control. 

Once their embrace was interrupted by sirens, the cavalry arrived, and the moment was halted for the time being. Neither she nor Mulder mentioned the baby since, too shocked to broach the subject.

Before she could contemplate further, the click of the bathroom door and shuffling of bare feet broke through the silence. The relief she felt was instantaneous: Mulder was here. 

Damp and humid from the shower, he enfolded her in his arms, spooning her from behind. She relaxed into his chest, his heart beating steadily against her back. They remained motionless, basking in the heat of each other and gathering strength for the conversation ahead. 

She was about to speak when Mulder suddenly glided his open palm down her torso to land on her belly once more. Her body warmed instantly, any trace of a chill fading as fresh tears clogged her vision. Tears of appreciation.

He must have felt her small tremor because he tightened his hold on her, pulling her even closer. “Shhh. It’s okay, honey. Everything's gonna be okay,” he said, his voice strong and firm in her ear.

“You’re _ here, _” she said tremulously, barely above a whisper. Louder this time she repeated: “Mulder, you’re here.”

“Yes, Scully, yes. I’m here with you… the both of you. I’m not going anywhere.” His hand moved in slow, soothing circles on her belly and left a delicate kiss to her shoulder. “Are you okay? I mean... is the baby healthy?”

‘_Perfectly healthy,’ _ Scully’s Doctor had assured her with a supportive squeeze of her hand. _ ‘We just have to be cautious moving forward, that’s all. You’re strong and the baby is strong. Congratulations.’ _

“We’re both fine. Just fine.” _ Thank god. _She couldn’t endure another loss. Neither could Mulder. 

The protective hand on her belly slipped under her pajama shirt to gently cup the soft swell and she melted. The crumbled remains of her shattered heart began to fuse together once again.

“We’re gonna have a girl this time, Scully. I can feel it,” he said, sure of himself. 

She smiled.

* * *

Mulder was roused from a fitful slumber when he realized something was missing. The warm body so intimately snuggled up to his side was now gone and a mess of cool sheets were left in her wake. Sitting up and scrubbing the sleep from his face, he noticed the bathroom door was closed. A small stream of light slipped through the cracks and he could hear a faint whimper from within.

The cry broke through his haze and he pushed himself off the bed and towards the door. Knocking gently, he called out to her. “Scully? Are you okay?”

He heard nothing other than another muffled sniffle and the sound of movement. After knocking again, he unlatched the wooden door and poked his head inside, noticing Scully on the floor. She was perched with her back against the ceramic jacuzzi, pressing her thumbs into her temples and quietly rocking herself. Immediately worried something was wrong with the baby, he was by her side in seconds.

“Scully? Talk to me. Is it the baby?” He gently stroked her shoulder, trying to warm her cool flesh as he spoke to her. In response, she simply shook her head. “What is it then?”

After a minute of silence, she reluctantly took her hands away from her face and met his concerned gaze. She had dark circles under her wet blue eyes and tear tracks raining down her pale cheeks. He wiped them away reflexively.

“Morning sickness… but this time, something happened. When I tried to stand back up, I started to shake and my head started to pound,” she stopped and gestured to her temples where she previously massaged. “It’s William, Mulder. He’s alive,” she started to cry before she could continue.

“What? Scully, last night was tough and it’s perfectly understandable that you’d-” 

“No! This isn’t a delusion or some twisted way of making myself feel better. I had another vision!” She was practically hysterical now and it worried him.

“Shhh. Scully, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… shit.” He pulled her a little closer and kissed her temple.

“No. It’s okay, I’m sorry. I just…” her voice cracked, and she backed away slightly to look into his eyes. “I’ve told you about these visions… It’s William, Mulder. H-he told me he’s okay. He told me he’ll come home when it’s safe,” she wavered slightly, and he thought she was going to start crying again.

But then, she started to smile, the corners of her lips curving up a bit. “And he congratulated us. He said he saw us with a newborn… it was foggy, but I know it’s true.” Her smile broadened even further. “He also said he loves you, Mulder.”

_ William loved him _ . _ His son loved him. _

Mulder was transported back to the previous night, when he folded William in his arms for the first time in almost seventeen years. It felt like coming home. All the searching and heartache lead to that moment. It was short lived because he noticed William wasn’t hugging him back. In fact, he was downright flippant. In any other circumstance, Mulder would have been slightly amused his son had inherited his ability for sarcasm. However, this was not the time. It nearly broke his heart in two.

Before Mulder even noticed he was crying, he felt cool fingers under his eyes, brushing away the moisture.

“Are you feeling okay, Scully?” Suddenly, it dawned on him what initially brought her to the bathroom. 

“I’m okay now,” she nodded, and he helped her stand up, holding her arms. She was shaky from getting sick, along with the emotions she unleashed. “I just need to brush my teeth. I’ll be back in a second.”

Once he assured himself that she’d be okay in her own, he fixed up their bed again and made himself comfortable. Scully emerged not too long after and cuddled back up to his side immediately, savoring the warmth his body produced. Her bare skin was still cold to the touch, so he idly stroked her arms and any skin he could reach, trying to warm her. 

“Thank you,” she whispered into his neck, nuzzling his bare skin. “That’s better.”

“Everything will be okay, Scully. I promise.”


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder helps Scully through morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I’m going to try and use dates to establish a timeline so the story is easier to follow. It’s all conjecture at this point because the timeline for S11 was thin at best. For the sake of my story, I’m saying the baby was conceived during their encounter in Plus One and I’m placing that date sometime in January. Since we’re always left guessing with this show, I considered her to be about three months pregnant by the time MS4 rolled around and I’m going to say these events took place sometime in April. The story will progress from there. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my next installment!

**April 29, 2018**

“Scully?” 

When his call was answered with silence, Mulder shot to a seated position and took careful inventory of his surroundings. Darkness, other than the trickle of light imitating through the cracks of the bathroom door, and the distant sound of water running. He sighed with relief. 

He approached the bathroom, stretching his aching limbs on the way. Since leaving the FBI, the lack of constant motion resulted in the locking of his joints and occasional crick in his back. While frequent runs were still part of his morning routine, his age was beginning to sneak up on him. 

And now they had a baby on the way.

His quiet chuckle was interrupted by a dull thump. Foregoing pleasantries, he pushed the door open, finding Scully on the floor by the toilet. Her forehead rested against her knees and her arms were locked around her legs. 

“Scully?” he called to her softly, not wanting to spook her. She raised her head, hair plastered over her cheeks. “Oh, honey.”

Turning off the tap, he quickly went to her side, taking the empty spot beside her. She was shivering, tiny tremors he wouldn’t have detected from far away. He took the hand closest to him, warming it between his palm. 

“I told you, Scully, you don’t have to hide anything from me.”

She nodded, leaning into his side. 

“Then why do you still insist on running water when you’re not feeling well?” he asked delicately, squeezing her hand in reassurance. 

Shrugging, she sagged into his shoulder. “I didn’t want to wake you…”

He chuckled dryly, shaking his head. Since the docks, he reminded her every day of his unwavering support. He fetched her anything she needed or wanted, massaged her tired muscles every night, and helped her stand—all three things unnecessary according to Scully. _ I’m barely showing yet, Mulder. I don’t need to be coddled just yet, _she said to him at least a hundred times. 

Her insistence fell on deaf ears because he wasn’t going to quit pampering her for the next five months. Maybe ever, if he were being honest with himself. 

“Are you ready to head back to bed?” In the time he’d been here with her, she hadn’t thrown up again and seemed to settle but he shouldn’t assume. Their tiny son or daughter was unleashing hell on her stomach, causing her to spend half the morning and some evenings on the floor of the bathroom. She kept reminding him it was going to be worth it in the end, so he had no choice but to believe her and hope the morning sickness phase would pass.

“I think so,” she said weakly, voice hoarse with exhaustion. She willingly took ahold of his outstretched arms as he pulled her up. 

She wobbled on shaky legs and used his body as a guide to the vanity. “I need to brush my teeth; you can go back and get comfy. I’ll only be a minute.”

“Not a chance. I told you: I’m here,” he promised, searching her face in the mirror. “I’m here for it all, Scully. Even to wash vomit out of your hair.”

She blushed, hand involuntarily moving to her head. “What?”

Taking a clean washcloth from the shelf, he dampened the material and gently cleaned a lock of auburn hair. The rosy flush deepened, spreading down her chest. 

“There,” he said, tossing the washcloth into the hamper. “No need to be embarrassed. We’ve seen the worst in each other. Bodily functions aren’t that big of a deal.”

“It’s still gross,” she frowned, smearing a globe of toothpaste on her brushed, the scent of peppermint wafting through the small space. 

“I’ve seen you naked and covered in green goo on that spaceship, I think that was worse. By a mile.”

“It wasn’t a spaceship,” she mumbled, turning around and switching off the light. He wasn’t going to argue. 

The beginnings of a sunrise poked through the curtains. Around this time a month ago, they’d be up, making coffee and getting ready for their drive to work. Some part of him was still accustomed to the old schedule because he was wide awake.

“I always ask you this and I know you’re going to say no and give me that I’ve-told-you-fifty-times look, but would a little something to eat make you feel better?” 

“Maybe later. One bite of anything and I’d be right back there with my head in the toilet.” She was already under the covers, huddled in her cocoon of blankets and staring up at him. She wore no discernible emotion in her gaze other than exhaustion. “Come back to bed.”

Memories of the last time he heard those four words from her flashed before him, making him grin like a fool. If his damn doppelgänger hadn’t spooked him, he would have crawled back beside her and tried to coax her into a second round. 

“Mulder? What’s with the dorky smile?” 

He shrugged, moving the covers aside and cuddling next to Scully. She wasted no time in wrapping herself around his middle, melting into his body. He shivered in response to her chilled nose meeting the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Your nose is freezing.” 

To his surprise, she giggled—a sound he cherished. Her girlish and childlike laugh was music to his ears, and it was a shame he’d only heard a handful of times for the first decade of their relationship. One of his primary life goals since they came together again was to find every opportunity to make her laugh. Unfortunately, the past few weeks gave him precious few chances, so he was pleased she somehow got a kick out of his little comment.

“I’m glad that’s funny to you,” he teased, dropping a kiss on her forehead. “Are you feeling better? Anything I can do?” 

“I’ll be fine… just keep doing what you’re doing and stay with me.”

As if he’d ever leave? His place was here, hiding the two most important people in his life and this time, not a thing could ruin the family they’ve created. This was it for them, he was sure of it. 

“Always, Scully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry chapter 2 was so much shorter than the first one. I go where my muse takes me and this one just ended up being shorter. Chapter 3 should be more like the first one. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @OnlyFoxMulder


	3. At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gentle summer breeze and the front porch of the unremarkable house provides the perfect backdrop for a conversation about their unborn daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m beginning to realize I probably should have formatted this story as a collection instead of chapters but here we are. I’m still having a blast writing this one and hope it’s worth the read!

**June 21, 2018**

It was a gorgeous summer afternoon at the end of June, and they were enjoying their newfound freedom. This unaccustomed free time was a strange adjustment, but she quickly found comfort in spending time at home with Mulder. 

Spring had been wet and rainy, but today had been one of the first warm days of the season. The sky was clear and blue, the air was warm in the bright sun, and the whisper of a breeze cooled her heated skin. All in all, it was the perfect afternoon.

Earlier in the day, Mulder suggested they take advantage of the weather and lay out on their front porch together and she eagerly accepted his proposal. The outdoor furniture they purchased last week, and the newly stained deck gave the home a cozy and welcoming feel. The new lounge chairs were calling their names. 

Once outside, Scully went willingly into his arms, uncharacteristically clingy in recent weeks. She couldn’t seem to get enough of snuggling with Mulder. After some squirming around, she found a comfortable position lying diagonally across his lap with her arm around his neck, the other resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, securing her to his side. She knew one hand would eventually sneak its way to her belly. 

The sun was shining, but the awning provided some shade from direct light, adding to the intimacy of the moment. Their property was secluded, and far from the main road; the only sounds to be heard were the flock of birds chirping in the distance, rustling of trees and Mulder’s heartbeat in her ear. 

**“**What do you think she’ll look like?” Mulder asked after several minutes of silence, his voice rumbling against her ear. 

They had found out the gender of their baby about a week prior during her last appointment. A little girl. Neither of them could believe it, even if Mulder somehow predicted it months before. 

“I hope she has your eyes. Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?” She lifted her head from his chest to look into those chameleon eyes she admired. They were a bright green in the sunlight, flecked with gold around the center.

He beamed, pearly-white teeth standing out against his tanned skin. “Once or twice over the years, I’d say.”

“Well, they are beautiful. Sometimes they’re this bright green shade with little specks of gold, other times they’re brown and occasionally they transform into the perfect mixture of both. I hope our daughter inherited them from you,” she smiled.

“That’s funny because I’ve always had the same thoughts about you… do you have any idea how often I found myself staring into your eyes without even realizing it? I’m sure you noticed, I wasn’t very discreet,” he admitted, drawing invisible patterns along her arm.

A snort bubbled inside her, escaping as one of her youthful giggles she saved for special occasions. “I recall, Mulder. I’m also sure I did the same exact thing hundreds of times.”

“Either way, Scully, I’ve always wanted our child to have your eyes. I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens, huh?” 

“I’d like her to have your dark hair too.” Almost subconsciously, her fingers began to weave their way through the hair at the base of his neck and he shivered. 

“Hmmm, and your porcelain skin with those cute little freckles across her nose and cheeks. I love your freckles.” 

She scowled. Those spots of pigmented skin made her cringe all throughout adulthood. Various people from friends to boyfriends tried to convince her otherwise, but she never understood the appeal. She thought they made her look juvenile and being seen as weak or somehow lesser than her male (and female) counterparts was one of her biggest fears.

Although, she couldn’t help but visualize her baby as a toddler with a light sprinkling of freckles and melt inside.

Before she could provide a snarky retort, the little girl in question decided she had something to add, jabbing her in the ribs. “I think someone wants our attention.”

Moving his hand, she guided him to the swell of her belly; a swift kick greeted them with almost bruising force. This baby was already team Mulder. She could rub her stomach and talk to the baby for hours in an effort to coax her into action, but she wouldn’t listen. 

However, that wasn’t the case with her dad; all he had to do was say hello when he walked into a room and she’d wiggle around, excitedly waiting for Mulder. Scully should have been jealous, if not for the pride and delight she felt with the instant bond their child developed with her father.

“She’s wiggling around a lot today. Maybe she knows we’re talking about her,” he surmised, following the movements beneath the skin of her belly.

She offered her own theory. “It’s you, I think. She senses your presence in the room before I do half the time, and immediately performs a gymnastics routine.”

The baby calmed after a few minutes of her father's rhythmic stroking, and they fell silent. Her mind roamed through the culmination of events that lead them to this place of peace. If she came face-to-face with her former self and was given the task of explaining how they arrived here, she’d be fighting an uphill battle. 

“Do… do you think I’ll be a good dad? he whispered out of the blue.

Mulder had deep insecurities, but he kept them buried under layers of confidence, only voicing his self-doubt when it was important to him.

“Of course, Mulder. I’ve seen you with children before and you’re wonderful with them.” 

“I know, but-” 

She stopped his rebuttal. “I saw you with Emily; she was drawn to you instantly. Within a few hours, she had you wrapped around her finger. I’m not sure if you realize this or not, but if we found a way to save her,  _ you  _ would have been her father figure, Mulder. We weren’t… together yet by any stretch of the imagination, but I wanted you to be a part of her life…” she paused, raising up to a seated position, face inches from him.

“And I saw you with William before you left. You were a natural, Mulder. He adored you. Don’t underestimate yourself,” she continued, forcing him to look at her directly. 

While she loved how easily he fell into a fatherly role for Emily, the few interactions she witnessed between Mulder and his son couldn’t compare. He would snuggle up with them and stroke the baby’s cheek and forehead while he had his meal. She cherished the closeness they established as a family for too short of a time and often dreamed of finding it again.

“I didn’t have the greatest role models, Scully…” he argued lamely, unconvincing in his attempt to justify his concerns.

“You’re not your parents, Mulder. You’re kind, respectful, and compassionate. Our daughter is going to adore you. She already does,” she said with a fond smile, cupping his jaw and tracing the bow of his lip with her thumb. 

“You always know what to say, don't you?”

“That’s what I’m here for, Mulder.” She closed the distance between them, kissing him gently. Drowning out the outside world, she poured her soul into the kiss, hoping he took her assertion to heart. 

They separated a few minutes later, another distinct kick breaking the kiss. Mulder stroked the spot, awe in his eyes. She lowered her head back into the crook of his neck and clasped his hand. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady cadence of his breathing and rustling leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I wanted to write a story about the gender reveal but I couldn’t get the tone right and it wasn’t coming together the way I wanted it to, so I scrapped it. Maybe I’ll post it as a separate story one day if and when the mood strikes.
> 
> Chapter 4 is in the works!


	4. Hurdles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know how to summarize this without giving away the whole chapter. 
> 
> Key words: insomnia and dependency.

**June 30, 2018**

Mulder sighed with relief, the scalding spray of the shower soothing his sore muscles and alleviating the tension he held in his shoulders. 

He had tossed and turned the entire night, insomnia grabbing hold of him once again. Many years of paranoia and fear long behind him now, he still fought the occasional bout of sleeplessness, eventually slipping out of bed long before dawn. Sometimes he’d go for a run, hoping to tire himself out, but it rarely worked. All he ended up with was pain in his knees and the urge to take a hot shower. Other nights, he’d watch television or read downstairs in the living room. Regardless of how he spent his time, nagging guilt always managed to lure him back to Scully. 

Fortunately, she wasn’t privy to his midnight activities. The last thing he wanted was to pile on any unnecessary stress for her or the baby, so he was careful not to make noise. 

Tonight, he admitted defeat around three o’clock and went for a run along the perimeter of their property, taking a shortcut on his third circle out to the small pond. Pausing to breathe in the fresh air, he stretched and tuned into the sound of crickets and smell of freshly mowed grass. It wasn’t until the alarm on his phone interrupted the stillness. 

By the time he climbed the front steps, the sun was already peaking over the horizon, and he hurried to the shower.

In the midst of rinsing the suds from his body, Scully’s voice startled him from his inner thoughts. “Mulder?” 

She sounded perturbed. 

The door opened and shut with a click and footsteps rapidly approached. Before he knew it, a wall of cool air flooded the shower stall, causing him to shiver. 

“Scully? Are you okay?”

Her lower lip trembled, eyes red and glassy. She was disheveled from sleep, hair sticking out in odd angles and pajamas askew. It looked as if she jumped from a sound slumber and ran to the bathroom. 

Without a word, she stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around his back. Her hold was fierce, almost desperate, as she buried her nose in his chest. Frightened by the sudden invasion of space, he was stock-still for a moment while his muscles caught up with his brain. They did seconds later when he heard the hitching of her breath and felt the perceptible tremors with each inhale. 

Enfolding her in a tight embrace, he noticed she never bothered to strip off the oversized T-shirt she wore to bed; it was soaked through and plastered to her skin. 

“Scully, you’re not-”

“Why weren’t you in bed?” she asked, words muffled. The distress was still evident in her tone.

He stroked her back, dropping a slippery kiss to her hair. “I went for a run and needed to shower, that’s all.”

She mumbled something he didn’t quite catch, and he asked her to repeat it. After another shaky breath, she spoke up. 

“I woke up and you were gone…” she sniffled, her nails digging into his shoulder blades, her rounded belly sandwiched between them. The baby kicked around wildly, sensing her mother’s distress.

It suddenly dawned on him: she thought he was gone. Memories of their first experience with pregnancy flashed before him, his heart clenching. The physical scars caused by his recklessness and their time apart healed, leaving mental and emotional scars in their wake. Neither of them could shake the wounds left behind. Evidence of this lasting impact was currently crying in his arms and clutching at him for dear life. He felt like an asshole for not realizing this sooner.

“I’m not going anywhere, Scully,” he vowed as he tried to extract himself from her grasp to look into her eyes. She wouldn’t budge. “I’m sorry, I should have realized…”

They came to a mutual agreement, a silent promise to wake up together every morning. Similarly, they maintained contact through text if separated for any reason. For instance, he often made grocery store trips at least once a week and Scully made sure to remind him to respond to her messages. Was it a bit clingy? Yes. Were they being overly paranoid? Probably so. Given the disproportionate number of traumatic experiences they faced, it was important for them to take precautions.

“Look at me,” he demanded softly, prying her arms away from his body. He ignored the rapidly cooling water and tipped her chin up. “Nothing is going to take me away from you. _ Nothing, _Scully.”

“But you don’t know for sure, Mulder… we’ve been complacent before, assumed we were safe,” she argued, hand on her stomach. “What if-”

He held her cheeks with both his hands. “The Smoking Man is dead. He’s gone. I shot him multiple times in the chest, and they found his body. He can’t hurt either of us—he can’t hurt _ her. _” His hand settled over hers, the action reflexive and protective. 

The baby kicked some more, and he detected a ghost of a smile twitching the corners of her lips, there one second, gone in a flash. It conjured up the image of Scully shivering on the docks, tiny smile forming behind her melancholic expression. 

“I know that… I just can’t shake the uneasy feeling. He’s come back before when he thought he was dead,” she reminded him. 

He shook his head, moving his hands to her shoulders. She was cold to the touch, the long-forgotten shower now completely devoid of warmth. He reached behind her and turned off the stream. “We saw his body. I was there when they cremated him. It’s over, Scully. You have to believe that and move on.”

Taking a fluffy towel off the rack, he helped to dry her hair before peeling the shirt off and wrapping her up, then walking her towards their bedroom. 

“You’re freezing. Why don’t we put on some clean clothes and I’ll make us some breakfast?” He directed Scully to the bed and sat her down, grabbing her a pair of stretchy pants and a comfortable top to change into. “We can talk while we eat.”

* * *

After taking care of her sopping wet shirt and changing clothes, she brushed her teeth and headed downstairs. She found Mulder, standing at the counter with his back to her. He was too busy chopping vegetables to notice her arrival, giving her the opportunity to watch him and collect her busy thoughts. 

When she woke up in bed alone, she immediately assumed the worst. She jumped to an easy conclusion and panicked. Her natural instinct to yell for him had been hampered by the lump in her throat and accelerated heart rate. The baby sensed the disturbance and began moving about, giving her the push she needed to get out of bed and go to the bathroom where she found Mulder. Safe and sound. The only thing she could do was collapse in his arms.

“Honey? What are you doing?”

Two glasses in hand, he was frozen before the dining room table, a curious expression lining his face. “Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Just thinking, I guess. What’s for breakfast?”

“Your favorite,” he beamed, the frying pan sizzling on the stove. Turning back to the food, he poured the egg mixture on top of the vegetable medley. 

Her heart skipped, differently than before. While the anxiety lingered, his kindness helped to mend the ache she felt in her soul. Deep down, she knew her jitters were irrational, more than likely caused by the influx of hormones. As her pregnancy progressed, she became more and more attached to Mulder… clingy even. She couldn’t escape the past, the consuming fear of abandonment and loss. 

Again, it was illogical. He was right anyway; their adversary was gone. They were safe. The baby was safe. 

“It smells good.” As if on cue, her stomach growled. “I didn’t realize I was hungry.”

He set a bowl of fruit and fork on the table. “Start with this… the omelet will be ready in a minute.”

Silence stretched while he finished cooking their breakfast. She nibbles on a piece of watermelon and watched the muscles of his back flex as he moved about in the kitchen. She had to wonder how Mulder managed to look so damn good. Almost sixty years old and he had the body of a man half his age. He was drool-worthy, in a pair of grey boxer-briefs, naked from the waist up. It wasn’t fair. 

“Bon Appetit,” he said, setting a delicious smelling omelet before her. “We didn’t have any tomatoes. I can pick some up at the store later on.”

She waved him off. “Don’t worry about it. Thank you, Mulder.” 

He coughed, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry for this morning. I haven’t been able to sleep very well lately. I figured a run would tucker me out enough to catch an hour or two of shut eye.”

“You haven’t been sleeping?”

He shook his head, munching on his food. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She was concerned now. His sleeping patterns had (somewhat) improved since they officially left the x files. To hear his insomnia came back was worrisome.

“It’s not your problem, Scully. I wouldn’t want to burden you and besides, I don’t think I’ve ever had an entire night’s sleep in my life. I’ll survive.”

“Have you been taking your medicine?” Doctor Scully prodded. 

“No. I stopped the week after I found out about the pregnancy. You know I feel like garbage in the morning if I take any sleeping pills. It works, but it’s difficult to wake up and I’m groggy as hell,” he explained, setting his fork down and guzzling what was left of his juice. 

“I know, but-”

“I was weaning myself off it and up until a few days ago, I was doing good. It’ll pass, Scully. I want to kick the habit before the baby comes, I want to be there for her.”

She softened, offering him a weak smile. “I understand that, Mulder, and you will be. But you need to take care of yourself too.”

He returned her smile. “I am, I promise. If the problem persists, I’ll refill my prescription.”

“In the meantime, can you wake me if you’re going for a run? Please,” she whispered shyly. 

He reached over and covered her hand. “Whatever you want.”

With that, some of the tension evaporated. They finished their meal, discussing their plans to move forward. It was liberating to unload the burden she was sheltering inside. The past still had a cruel way of haunting her, but each morning when she found Mulder gazing fondly or speaking to her belly, the previous suffering faded. She was lucky… _ they _were lucky.

They would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always liked the idea of a clingy Scully but could never conjure up a scenario where it wouldn’t be too out of character for her. Since multiple mothers have informed me that women can sometimes feel a bit attached during pregnancy, I decided to write a little something. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little appreciation between partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely suck at smut. It’s just not my forte. However, I decided to try it again and this is the result. Feel free to skip this chapter because I honestly don’t care for it much. I love the idea though, so if anyone wants to write me a little something with this premise, I wouldn’t object. 😉

**July 8, 2018**

“Everything okay in there, Scully?”

Mulder swore he could see her eye-roll from his spot on their bed and laughed to himself, eagerly awaiting her return. 

“Just finishing up, Mulder,” she called over the spray of the shower. “I’ll be out in five.”

Sighing, he flopped against the clean sheets and tried his best not to surrender to his urges and join her in the shower. The truth was, he missed her. How he could possibly miss the woman he spent practically every waking moment with was a mystery, but he wanted her by his side. Envisioning her beneath the steamy spray of the shower, naked except for a thin layer of creamy body wash wasn’t helping his cause much either. 

To pass the time and pull his mind from the gutter, he reached over to take the sonogram image off his nightstand. He ended up framing it after her six-month checkup, wanting a visual reminder of their good fortune: healthy baby. 

Three months since their heartbreak on the docks, and the earth-shattering news she revealed to him, he was still floored. Consumed with despair over their son, her pregnancy announcement was bittersweet. The overwhelming urge to smile was overshadowed by _ another _loss—one he didn’t think they would recover from.

But they _ did _recover. Two months later, they were overjoyed. Their son made infrequent contact with Scully through impossible visions, sending her signals and assuring them of his safety. For that, they were grateful—immensely so. It allowed he and Scully to feel better about the undeniable happiness they felt with this miracle pregnancy. At first, they were almost unwilling to accept this gift because of fear—fear of replacing the child they lost. 

“Are you okay?” 

And there she was: his Scully, fresh and clean from the shower. Wearing one of his white dress shirts she had claimed at some point, her wet hair causing dark stains to form around her shoulders. 

He cleared his throat. “Mhm, I was just thinking…”

“Yeah?” She nodded to the picture in his hand. “About the baby?”

The bed dipped when she sat down, warming up some lotion between her palms and slathering a thin layer along her arms. He placed the sonogram back in its place and rolled onto his side, holding himself up on an elbow. 

“How lucky I am to have the both of you… how lucky we are to be here together, safe and happy,” he answered, watching her turn and smile in his direction. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”

“Oh, really?”

“Always, Mulder,” she affirmed. “I thank my lucky stars every morning and every night.”

After arranging her mountain of pillows to her liking, she rested back against the pile. Her (his) shirt was now askew, rewarding him with a glimpse of the milky-white skin of her chest. He was momentarily awestruck by the effortless beauty laid out before him and it took a few attempts before words would come out.

“God, Scully… you’re so beautiful,” he drawled, openly admiring her enhanced attributes.

“Sure,” she brushed him off, adding another roll of her eyes for good measure. The girlish blush spreading along her cheeks made his smile grow. Twenty-five years together, thousands of compliments thrown her way, and she still blushed in embarrassment. It amused him almost as much as it turned him on.

“How long do you think it’s going to take for you to _ finally _become comfortable with accepting a compliment? Another twenty years maybe?” 

She shrugged in answer.

“Do I need to convince you again?” he asked conspiratorially, extracting himself from the covers. Plucking a book from her hand, he tossed it to the side table with a thump. She wasn’t going to distract herself now, not with unfinished business. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you.” 

The instant his lips grazed her, she responded; her lips parted with a groan as he took the opportunity to slide his tongue along own in a carnal caress. She tasted like peppermint and something uniquely Scully, sweet and addicting. Exploring every inch of her mouth, answering her breathy sighs with deeper kisses, his fingers roamed the side of her neck. She always had overly sensitive skin, especially the softness of her throat. All he had to do was breathe on it and she quivered. 

He pulled away, tugging on her lower lip upon retreat. She licked her lips involuntarily, gripping his shoulders in an effort to bring him back. He held firm, keeping himself at a distance. 

Studying her face, he noted her hooded eyelids and the sheen of sweat forming on her cheeks. His grin was unstoppable, proud he could reduce her to a trembling mass of hormones. 

“What was that?” she asked weakly. 

He couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease her. “If my memory serves me, I’d say that was one hell of a kiss.”

The slap to his arm stung, but the smile in her eyes healed the sensation. “And I was showing you how beautiful you are.”

“Oh yeah?”

Fiddling with the button of her shirt, he deftly popped it open. “Yeah.” Another button. “You didn’t believe me, so I’m going to prove it to you.” Button number three. 

Her breath hitched when he exposed her bare torso to the open air, opening the shirt as much as he could in their current position. He snuck a peak, observing the rapid rise and fall of her chest, rose-tipped nipples begging for attention. At the risk of sounding redundant: she was devastatingly beautiful. 

Resisting the urge, he ignored her breasts for now, nudging her jaw to the side. He tasted the sharp angles, all the way to her ear, back down the column of her throat. Scully started making these high-pitched whines, sending a jolt of electricity straight through him. 

“Scully,” he breathed into her collarbone, kissing the hollow. The faint scent of raspberries filled his nostrils, remnants of the body wash and lotion she used. Her fruity products mixed with her own natural fragrance created a lethal combination. 

“Mmmm, keep going…”

Message delivered and received. Dipping lower, his hands joined the party his mouth started, fingers grazing one of her nipples. The resounding moan echoed through the room.

Before pushing forward, he needed to know. “Are you okay?” 

“Mhm.” Her nails scraped his scalp, applying enough pressure to tell him what she wanted. “Gentle though… everything is sensitive.”

Kissing her sternum, he mapped out the trail of freckles along her breasts; each one getting attention from his lips and continuing down to the heated skin of her belly, still damp from the shower. God, she was incredible. Between reverent kisses, he told her so, crooning his appreciation for the woman carrying his child. He briefly considered putting an end to his little seduction; the allure of her tummy and precious life beneath was almost too handle. 

“I love you… so much,” he croaked, throat suddenly parched. The baby moved against his hand, drawing a laugh out of him as he soothed the spot.

“Someone loves you too,” Scully whispered, fingers massaging his scalp. 

“Only someone?” he pouted.

“The both of us.” She beamed. “I love you.”

Every time she uttered those sweet words, his heart swelled, nearly bursting with joy. After tireless years of fighting back against the feelings they suppressed, the ability to openly express their love never lost its charm. Each ‘I love you’ spoken between them was just as special and unique as the last. 

Suddenly overcome, he left another lingering kiss to the curve of her stomach, then crawled back up the bed. Their silent communication kicked into overdrive; he wordlessly helped Scully to a seated position, pulling the shirt off her shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Thoroughly naked before him, their eyes locked, gazing intently as the moments passed. They did this sometimes, simply watched one another with adoring eyes. It was their own special way of reconnecting and anchoring themselves to the moment.

The spell was broken when her lips transformed into a bright and beautiful smile. That was his green light. As if they could read minds, he carefully turned her over, facing away from him. Spooning allowed for the closest contact, something they both cherished. 

“How’s this?” he asked softly, his open palm roaming her bare thigh. 

She hummed. “Perfect.”

In case she didn’t realize his earlier endearment was directed at both of his girls, he repeated, “I love you.” 

To his surprise, she reached behind her and guided his length to her entrance without missing a beat, moaning loudly as she took him inside. The tempo he set was slow and deliberate, painfully so, as he resisted the urge to quicken his movements and allowed her to adjust to the intrusion. Leaning forward, he captured her lips again in a fierce kiss, timing each thrust of his hips with a plunge of his tongue. Undeterred by her expanding midsection and the angle of her neck, Scully easily maintained the rhythm while moaning into his mouth.

They sprung free when breathing became necessary, panting rapidly. Her eyes were clouded over, that coveted lower lip captured between pearly white teeth. The familiar expression prompted him to act; he snuck his hand over her body, locating her center with practiced precision. He groaned again when she jerked in his arms. A cocky grin forming on his face, he swirled his thumb around her swollen nerves in slow, madding circles. It wasn’t long before she was trembling in his arms, gasping his name. Her name soon followed as her release triggered his, holding her close.

Sweaty and sated, he helped lower her leg back to the bed, massaging the strained muscles in her thigh. Other than a sleepy sigh, she remained still. He was prepared to go to the bathroom, but an abrupt, yet strong grip on his bicep kept him from moving. 

“I was just gonna go clean up. Don’t you-”

“Stay.” 

Unable and unwilling to deny her anything, he turned the light off, tugged the covers from the foot of the bed and snuggled back down behind her. With the last ounce of his strength, he wrapped his arm around her, cradling her belly. 

“Are you sure this is comfortable?” he asked but was met with silence. She was asleep, breathing deep and even. 

“Goodnight, Scully,” he said, leaving a whisper kiss to her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is already finished. Once I complete chapter 7, I’ll update.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick disclaimer: I have never been pregnant and never plan to be, so I took some liberties with their travel plans. I've heard that it might be troublesome for women to fly after a certain point in their pregnancy but I’m not an expert. I rolled with it because a 3 hour flight (give or take) from D.C. to Martha’s Vineyard is considerably better than a 6+ hour drive and 2 hour ferry ride (again, give or take depending on which port). So forgive me if my information is inaccurate. 
> 
> Also, I’ve only been to Martha’s Vineyard once and I’ve lived in Massachusetts my whole life. I know, it’s a shame. This was also about ten years ago, so my memory is a little fuzzy on the details. But given Mulder and his past with the Vineyard, I figured it was the perfect place for a vacation. Enjoy!

**July 20, 2018**

**8:30 AM**

Scully knew someone was watching her; she sensed his appreciative gaze before she even opened her heavy eyelids. Judging by the brightness, she could tell it was early morning.

Subconsciously, her hand gravitated to her growing midsection, hoping a good morning kick from her daughter would greet her. Apparently, she was sleepy too because no kicks came.

With her hand still gently stroking her belly, Scully finally gave in and opened her eyes, coming face-to-face with Mulder. A mere inch or two from her, he was beaming, the look reminded her of a giddy little boy. In many ways, he still was childlike when he was excited about something. 

“What’s with that look, Mulder?” she asked, voice groggy and rough.

His smile grew as he pushed a strand of runaway hair from her cheek. “I have a surprise for you.” 

“We’ve been planning this for a week. Remind me, how is this a surprise?” 

“The vacation isn’t the surprise,” he added cryptically. “You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

“Mulder…” she started to protest, but he interrupted.

“How are you this morning? Is the little one awake?” He replaced her hand with his, saying good morning to his daughter. Almost instantly, a small foot kicked against his palm. 

“She _ was _asleep. Typical, she moves for her daddy,” she said with mock insult, already loving the connection Mulder shared with his daughter.

With an easy smile, he kissed her silk covered belly. “Good morning. I have a surprise for you and your beautiful mom.” 

Scully giggled. “So, it’s something for both of us?” 

He nodded, continuing to mumble unintelligible words against her stomach. This was his normal morning routine; he’d always wake up before Scully, then he would engage in a one-sided conversation with their daughter. Sometimes he’d recount past cases, and other times he would tell her about all the wonderful adventures he had planned. Mulder said he wanted her to be familiar with his voice, so he stressed the importance of these early morning talks.

“How long is this flight, Mulder?” 

About a week ago, he suggested they get away from the house for a weekend before her pregnancy progressed any further. They haven’t taken time for themselves in years and could use the rest and relaxation before the baby came. Apprehension dissolved into enthusiasm as the day approached.

“After a quick drive to D.C., it’s only a three-hour flight. The hotel isn’t too far, and we already booked a rental car,” he explained. She couldn’t help the small groan that escaped.

He shot her a concerned look. “Do you think you’re up for it?”

“Yes, Mulder. I’m really looking forward to this time with you. You’re just going to need to be patient with me… I might be a little grumpy after the plane lands,” she laughed, and his grin returned.

“I can handle grumpy.” He slithered off the bed and pulled a shirt over his head. “I’ll go make us a quick breakfast while you get ready so we can leave by ten o’clock.”

Leaning over, he placed a lingering kiss to her lips before heading downstairs, old wooden stairs creaking as he went. 

************

**Martha’s Vineyard, Massachusetts **

**3:30 PM**

They had arrived on the island earlier than expected and Scully was thankful. Their trip to the airport went off without a hitch and she had buckets of energy up until they landed. The cramped airplane seat was uncomfortable at best, belt digging into her hip and belly. Her lower back and legs were screaming for a hot bath.

“Mulder? Did you miss our turn?” she asked, twisting around in her seat to view the beachside hotel, confused. 

“Nope,” he responded simply, shaking his head.

“Where are we going then?” 

Her confusion only made his smile grow, his hand squeezing her knee affectionately. 

“Mulder…” she admonished, but he still managed to shush her with a gentle caress of her knee.

“Just relax. You’ll see soon enough.” 

Scully gave up and flopped back into the seat with a heavy sigh. She didn’t have the energy to coax any information out of him, the extensive experience she had with Mulder and his vagueness told her it wasn’t worth the effort.

But after another ten minutes of driving, he maneuvered the car down a narrow and secluded residential street—definitely in a neighborhood, not headed towards the inn they had booked in advance.

She was about to question him again when a large yellow house came into view at the end of the drive. From what she could see, it was your typical New England colonial style home with a light-colored wrap around porch and easily an acre of grassland surrounding the property. It was beautiful and something she pictured on the cover of a magazine.

Mulder parked the car in a small driveway and cut the engine. His earlier bravado wavered slightly. and he gave the shyest smile she’d ever seen from him, before opening his door. Rushing to the passenger door, he helped her out of the car. 

“Mulder, I-” she started, before being interrupted once again.

“Shh, come on.” He took her hand, grasping it firmly between his and gently pulled her along around the back of the property. 

The house was almost directly on the beach, only a short boardwalk made of weathered wood separated the porch from the sand. The spot was secluded and private, with bright red signs posted near the edge of the property warning against trespassers. As they continued along, she noticed the true size of the lot; easily three floors with a small boathouse to the side, surrounded by picture perfect grass.

Leading her down the creaky boardwalk, she could hear the water lapping against the shoreline and the faint sound of seagulls in the distance. The sun was bright and warm on her skin, sweat was forming at the base of her neck. She snuck a glance at their joined hands, a delicious wave of warmth passing through her at the sight. She wasn’t sure if this was because of the sun, pregnancy hormones or the sheer force of her love for him, but she suspected it was a combination of the three. 

They stopped walking at the water's edge, mist from the ocean brushing against her cheeks. Mulder stepped in front of her and took both of her hands, giving them a squeeze. He looked so handsome and tan in the sunshine with a radiant grin on his face. It reminded her of another sunlit day, walking along the perimeter of their home, hand in hand. 

“What’s going on, Mulder?”

“Surprise, Scully.”

“Surprise? Are we staying here instead of a hotel?” she guessed, eyes darting between him and the building behind them. Noticing her expression, he chuckled and tucked a stray piece hair behind her ear.

“That’s part of it, yeah. But there’s more…” 

Cryptic Mulder was back, a side of him that often drove her to the brink of insanity. The sheer number of times she had to drag information from him was insurmountable. In any other scenario, she’d be annoyed. 

“Spit it out, Mulder.”

He hesitated, swallowing thickly. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “Well, I wanted to do something special… for us and the baby. I wanted to mark our new beginning somehow and I had this idea…” he trailed off, looking down at our joined hands. This time, she tightened her grip on his hands, urging him to continue. 

“I bought it,” he blurted, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Scully’s mouth opened in shock. Figuring this hand to be a prank, she shook her head. “You… you _ bought- _”

“Yes, Scully. It’s ours.” He looked as nervous as she felt.

“Mulder…” she breathed, a million questions forming on her tongue. 

“Listen, some of my favorite childhood memories happened on this island. My parents were together, Samantha and I were happy; we spent a few wonderful summers here before she disappeared. I want our daughter to experience the island and create her own memories here. Our life together hasn’t always been pleasant, and we don’t have many joyful memories. Starting today, I want to start making new ones with you and our daughter,” he professed, voice cracking slightly on the last word. 

A wet and watery sounding sob escaped; awe mixed with delight enveloping her system. She released his hands and collapsed into his waiting arms, burying her face into his chest. His warm, masculine scent welcomed her home. 

After an undetermined amount of time, a sudden movement in her abdomen caused them both to chuckle in unison. The baby had been kicking for a while now but, this was something completely different, so much stronger than she remembered feeling before. This was a new and very strange sensation.

Pulling back slightly and looking into Mulder’s equally excited smile, she guided his hand to its usual spot on her belly. “She clearly loves her surprise. She’s never done that before.”

“What about her Mom?” 

“Mulder, this is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me. Thank you… thank you so much for giving this to us.” 

He pulled her closer again and kissed her, ravishing her lips until she was dizzy. They had come full circle, and this was their new beginning.

The kiss ended far too soon. “I know you’re tired from traveling, so what do you say about a quick tour and then I’ll make us some dinner. Anything specific you want? I had the fridge and cabinets stocked ahead of time, so we have plenty of options.”

They started back up the boardwalk and towards the house, giddy with the new possibilities in their future. 

* * *

**8:40 PM**

After Mulder played tour guide and they scarfed down their hearty dinner, Scully retired to the master bedroom on the second floor to enjoy a hot soak in the claw foot bath. When he first started searching for a summer home on the island, a large tub was one of his top priorities. She loved to relax in a bath at the end of a long day and he knew she would appreciate having one here. 

While she took her bath, he cleaned up their mess from dinner, rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher with ease. Satisfied with the task was complete, he unloaded the rest of their belongings from the car and carried them up the stairs. He made himself busy with unpacking his own bags and leaving Scully’s second suitcase next to the door.   
  
Deep in thought, Mulder was oblivious to the click of the door opening and the woman slowly approaching him from behind. When he turned, Scully had emerged with an impish grin on her face, wearing the hottest nightgown he’d ever seen. It was satin, with lace trim on the bodice, and it was sexy as hell. The deep purple shade brought out the blue of her eyes, which sparkled in his direction.

His gaze traveled south, lingering on the thin lace of the gown encasing her very swollen breasts. They were practically spilling out of the top and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her pink nipples peeking through the lace. 

She laughed, a low and husky sound. She could be such a tease. Dragging his gaze away from her lush breasts, he surveyed her growing baby bump with silent appreciation. The material encased her belly in soft satin, flowing over the bump. 

“Like it?” Scully’s husky voice penetrated through the ringing in his ears. She stepped in his direction and he instinctively moved forward to meet her in the middle.

“Do I like it, Scully? Is that a serious question? You look incredible… absolutely beautiful,” he gushed, reaching out to twirl a strand of her hair between his fingers. She let it grow out again over the past few months, now falling past her shoulders again in stunning waves that framed her face. 

She whispered a ‘thank you’ as he played with her hair. Up close, he could see her cheeks and chest had a rosy pink flush to them and her high cheekbones were glistening. He understood what people meant when they said women glowed with pregnancy. Mulder was witnessing it for himself.

“You’re glowing,” he told her as he ran his thumb over her cheekbone. 

She dismissed him and shook her head lightly. “It’s from the bath, Mulder.” 

Shaking his head vehemently, he brought his other thumb up to brush across her full lips. “No. You’ve been glowing for months, Scully. It’s you.” 

If possible, her blush deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck the best she could and stood up on her tiptoes to reach his waiting lips. 

The kiss was ravenous; she forced his mouth open and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He responded by gripping her waist, tugging her body closer and tangling his tongue with her own. The occasional bite to his lower had him groaning into her mouth.

The kiss continued for several minutes with only the soft sound of suckling and their combined moans shattering the silence. She moved her hands to his ribs, walking them backwards to the king size bed at the center of the room. Once there, they parted, Scully panting loudly against his chin and digging her nails into his skin. Before she could push him back onto the bed, he resisted and took her shoulders gently, trying to get her attention. 

She was having none of his protests, nudging him down onto the clean sheets and straddling his waist. Obviously proud of herself, a sly smile spread across her swollen lips. She pawed at his chest, mapping the muscles of his pecs.

“Are you sure?” he questioned, breathing hard and fast. His concerns were quickly drowned out by the vision atop him. 

“Yes,” she hissed and bit her lip, peering down at him. “More than sure. I’ve been ready since we woke up this morning.”

“But your doctor-” he started before being shushed by the vixen currently writhing on his lap.

“Only _ suggested _ we take it easy. She didn’t advise against it,” she informed him, repeating information he already heard from her doctors. 

“I need to be sure you and the baby are safe, that’s all,” he whispered, palm roaming her belly. 

“All we have to do is take it easy and both of us will be perfectly fine.” She covered his hand as he rubbed her belly in small, soothing circles. “Besides, you weren’t here the first time. You missed this.” She ground her hips again, eliciting a gasp from his throat. 

“Just tell me if anything hurts or doesn’t feel right, okay?” 

“I promise. Now shut up and let me kiss you,” she whined, leaned down as far as she could with her stomach in the way, expecting him to meet her in the middle. He did, and more as he gently lifted her off his hips and onto the bed beside him, then turned over so he was half on top of her, careful. 

Smiling down at her, he pushed stray hair from her eyes and kissed her once again

* * *

Scully couldn’t hire back a gasp when Mulder reversed their positions unexpectedly; his hesitation was gone, she could tell by the look on his face while he watched her take rapid breaths.

This was exactly what she missed with him: uninhibited passion. Since her latest appointment, he always tried to direct her attention elsewhere whenever she initiated sex. It had been a long two weeks, especially since she was hungry for it almost consistently. 

After a moment, he plundered her lips, earning him another satisfied moan. This time they were lazy and slow, building the anticipation. But their connection quickly turned hot and frenzied; teeth nipping, nails clawing each other.

Breaking the kiss, he started planting quick pecks down her cheeks, then to her neck, nibbling as he went. He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose, working the spaghetti strap of her gown down her arm. She helped him a bit, easing the strap off her arm. This seemed to spur him on as he moved on, gazing up into her eyes before settling his attention to her neck and chest. 

She was on fire. Mulder was avoiding her erogenous zones and she was still on the verge of combustion. The panting and whimpering noises she made echoed loudly in her head, intensifying the need she felt deep inside. Part of her wanted him to hurry up and satisfy the craving but the other part of her was enjoying his slow and gentle seduction. 

He held her gaze as he started pulling at the lace of her nightgown. Scully knew where he was headed. She saw the way his eyes glazed over when he noticed her hidden breasts. Always appreciative of her attributes, his attention only seemed to grow as her pregnancy progressed. Two sizes larger than normal, they were dangerously close to spilling over the gown she bought for this occasion. 

“Wow.” He openly admired her as he exposed her chest. 

Mulder managed to take her gown off in one swift movement before he went back to admiring her chest. He held her right breast and gave it one firm but gentle squeeze. She could sense his trepidation, the way he tested her limits to see if she was uncomfortable. He wasn’t typically this careful. 

“Mulder,” she panted and started squirming on the bed.

He took his name on her lips as a sign and lowered his lips to the swell of her chest, causing her to moan even louder. In fingers and lips performed in perfect harmony with the wet, open mouthed kisses to her left breast and the tantalizing path he traced around her nipples. She threaded her fingers through his hair, guiding his head down a fraction of an inch, quietly begging him for increased contact.

Her eyes rolled back the instant his tongue made contact with her nipple, flicking it the way she loved.

She felt his touch everywhere, currents of electricity shot straight to her core. “Yesssss, Mulder. More.” 

Squirming on the bed, she arched her back when he switched breasts, giving the other one the same treatment with his teeth, tongue and lips, accepting her request. She allowed him the indulgence, responding in kind until her impatience for the better of her. 

“Are you planning on playing with my breasts all night?” She grinned. “Because as nice as this is, I’m ready, Mulder. I’ve missed you.”

“Miss me? It’s only been two weeks.”

“I still missed you,” she whispered, startling him when she coaxed him to roll over so she could be on the driver's seat. Once there, they worked together to shed his pajama pants, laughing as they tangled over his feet. 

She went to remove her thin scrap of clothing, but he halted her movements. “Let me.”

Dropping her hands, she acquiesced, shivering when the satin glided over her skin. The static caused her hair to stick up in every direction.

“Nice hair,” he teased, tossing the gown to the floor. The toothy grin on his face meant everything to her; their ability to keep their relationship light and fun was one of her favorite things about them as a couple. 

“No more talking.” 

For once, he listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem crazy for Mulder to buy a summer home but I always assumed he inherited a good deal of money after his mother died and would like to think he saved it until he needed a reason to spend it. A place to make new memories with Scully and their daughter seemed like the perfect reason to me.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! I love exploring post-s11 MSR, so this is a blast for me to write. Chapter 7 is done and should be posted soon! It’s my favorite chapter so far and I can’t wait to share it.


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor knocks on the door and surprises our favorite duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter I’ve written so far. I hope you enjoy it!

**August 15, 2018**

_ Darkness. Not a speck of light shone through the inky blackness. She felt around for something, anything to orient herself with the surroundings. _

_ Empty. She found nothing; in fact, she seemed to be floating. No surface below, no familiar objects. Nothing. _

_ Cold. The frigid wind howled, whipping against her skin. She felt it, sensed it around her, but heard nothing. _

_ Silence. Eerie and haunting, almost unnatural in its stillness. She tried to scream, tried to call out for help. No sound escaped. _

_ Panic. Pain tore at her throat as she screamed again, bloodcurdling in her own mind, but nonexistent to her ears. _

_ Her heart raced, pulse tripling, causing her to gulp for air. As if invisible hands wrapped around her neck, her breaths caught in her throat. _

_ Then she heard something. Faint. A whisper thousands of miles away. It was a voice. A male voice. _

_ “I’m…” _

_ Closer. “I’m coming…” _

_ Three words now. “I’m coming back…” _

_ Loud, almost a shout near her ear. “Safe…” _

Scully!

_ She was shaking. _

“Scully, honey, come on.”

_ Warmth. Light. Home. _

“Come back to me, Scully.”

Gentle fingers caressed her cheek, drawing her lids open. Sunlight burned her sleepy eyes, unaccustomed to the sudden change in light.

Mulder knelt before her; expression masked with concern. A welcomed sight, she sat up and dove for him, wanting to collapse in his arms but momentarily forgetting her enlarged belly. Hot tears formed a trail down her face, the first sob escaping.

“Honey…” He climbed onto the couch beside her, tugging her into his lap. “Shh, Scully. It’s okay.”

Engulfed in his strong hold, she allowed the tears to flow freely, soaking into his T-shirt. The visions still clung in her mind, she was still lost in the chasm of her nightmare. She burrowed deep into his neck, calmed by his scent. 

He simply held on tight; kissing her forehead, rubbing her back, and whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and the cadence of his breathing, willing her heart and lungs to follow suit. 

It worked, bless him. She didn’t know how she would survive without his unwavering support and affection. The sudden and horrific thought of her experiences without Mulder by her side manifested before her but she quickly banished them. He was here. That’s what mattered now.

“Better?” he asked softly, taking her head between his hands and forcing her to look him in the eye. Close, so close she could feel his breath fanning her face as he spoke. “You scared me for a minute there, Scully.”

His fingers were roaming her cheeks again, this time sweeping the stray tears away. He continued: “what happened?”

“I-I think it was a nightmare…” She took a shaky breath, recalling the pitch darkness and voice within the vast emptiness. “But I couldn’t see or feel anything around me until I tried to speak, yell for help. It was like someone was choking me… until I heard someone.”

“Someone?” he prompted, resuming the rhythmic strokes on her back.

“I didn’t recognize it… it said, ‘_ I’m coming back _ ’ and the word ‘ _ safe _.’ Then I felt you touching me and calling my name… you brought me back.” This realization made her hiccup again, forcing her to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

He looked puzzled, brows furrowing. “Are you sure it wasn’t-”

“No,” she interrupted firmly, shaking her head. “I would know his voice—I _ do _know his voice. It wasn’t William.”

“Okay.” He didn’t sound convinced, his response was clipped, passive.

“Mulder, he sends me images and when I needed guidance, he showed me what would happen on the docks… but he doesn’t try and scare me. Why would now be any different?” She was arguing with him but inside, her gut immediately jumped to William too. His contact was infrequent at best and the last vision was foggy, indistinct. Was he too far away? Was he in danger? Were they losing their connection? All these questions and no answers.

“I don’t know. I’m only trying to understand and talk this out,” he said, jaw clenching. She didn’t want to fight… that’s the last thing she wanted. 

Her tone softened. “I know. I know, but I truly don’t think it was William and I need you to believe me.”

“I do, Scully, I believe you. Come here.” 

Nestled in his warm cocoon once again, she breathed a sigh of relief. While her brain was still working overtime to solve the mystery of her dream, the tension in her muscles eased. Her eyelids fluttered shut, seemingly exhausted even though she had just woken from a nap. Though, she wasn’t sure how long she managed to sleep. She remembered laying on the couch while Mulder went outside to mow the front lawn and nodding off shortly after. 

“What time is it?” 

He checked his watch, chuckling at her question. “Ten past one. Why?”

So, she’d been asleep for a little over an hour, long enough to give her the boost she needed. Unfortunately, the dream sucked the energy she gained. She was hungry though, and decided food was preferable to sleep.

“I’m starving.” Her stomach agreed, growling loudly at the mere thought of lunch. 

“How about I make us some sandwiches, you relax and I’ll bring it to you.” 

She was up and off his lap in an instant, lounging amongst the throw pillows. Their daughter was woken up by the sudden change, announcing her hello with sharp kicks. She was hungry too, Scully reckoned.

Stopping him from heading toward the kitchen, she caught his hand. “You need a shower, Mulder. I’ll make us lunch.”

“Are you saying I smell bad, Scully?” 

“Doesn’t feel so good does it?” she queried, teasing him with memories of the past. Covered in manure, standing with Mulder after _ Bambi _made her exit, he made one of his usual glib remarks; this time, about her body odor. Things really did come full circle.

“Real funny,” he retorted, smiling. “Are you sure? I can make lunch in no time.”

Using his hands as a crutch, she pulled herself up and stole a brief kiss. “Go, Mulder. I’m perfectly capable.”

************

Halfway through the sandwiches, a knock at the door startled her out of the zone she created. She connected her phone to the Bluetooth speaker Mulder bought, playing the classic rock playlist they created together. Tuned into the music, the unsuspecting sound jarred her out of a trance.

She grabbed her gun from its hiding place and tiptoed to the door. While she was no longer an FBI Agent, she maintained her licensing and purchased a gun. She’d grown accustomed to the safe feeling it brought and wasn’t ready to give it up.

Another knock. Looking through the small peephole, she gasped, almost dropping her gun to the floor. It couldn’t be… not after all this time. In the few seconds it took her to open the door, she thought about calling for Mulder, but he was still in the shower. 

The first thing her brain processed was how _ tall _he was compared to her memory; he had to be at least six feet or more. Second, his shaggy hair; much longer than it was the last she saw him. It reminded her of Mulder, some twenty years ago. And last, she noted the apprehension on his face.

“Will-Jackson?” she breathed, frozen in place, hand holding the door. 

“Dana… hi. I wasn’t sure how to do this, I thought about calling but it didn’t seem…” he trailed off, casting a glance to her midsection. Her hand flew to her belly, driven by the fierce need to protect her second miracle. 

“Look, I’m sorry to barge in on you. I can go… come back-”

“No. No, it’s alright. Do-do you want to come inside? We were just about to have lunch; I could make you something. I mean, if you’re comfortable… or hungry,” she babbled, unsure of what to say in a situation like this one. She was used to communicating through visions and now, she was face-to-face with her son.

He seemed to sense her struggle, offering the smallest of smiles. “Um, if that’s okay? I’d like to talk.”

As she ushered him inside, she saw a large, blue pickup truck parked in the distance. He must have found some way to make money. “You have a car?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s old, but it runs well. Gets me where I need to be.” 

Part of her wanted to question how he could afford any car, regardless of condition. The mother in her was curious to know if he broke any laws or if he somehow found a job. It wasn’t her place though, so she dropped the subject. He’d tell her if he wanted to.

The squeaking of floorboards alerted William to the other presence in the home. His eyes darted towards the stairs, then back to Scully. 

She cleared her throat. “Mulder was going to join me for lunch after his shower… he should be down in a minute. Are you thirsty? Hungry?”

“Sure, Dana. That’d be great.” He awkwardly pulled out a chair, forcefully threading his fingers through his brown hair. 

“Anything in particular you like? We have a well stocked fridge.” She refrained from mentioning their hoard of food was a direct result of her increased appetite and various cravings. 

“Water is fine. I like turkey, ham and cheese sandwiches with mayo if you have the stuff.”

Her heart lurched. “That’s your fa-” She stopped herself from saying father. “That’s Mulder’s favorite too.” 

William didn’t respond to the information; she hadn’t expected him to, it somehow slipped out in the moment. Instead of acknowledging it, she busied herself with food preparation, finishing her sandwich and then making his, pausing when she heard footsteps on the stairs. 

Mulder.

In a flash, he was here, clean and smiling. “I’m back, Scully, and ready for-”

He froze, grin fading the second he crossed the threshold. His sights were set on the boy at their table, instinct telling him to protect against the intruder. Scully knew because she had the same reaction. 

However, his defensive posture melted as quickly as it arrived, disbelief taking its place. “Jackson?”

Scully chimed in before William could speak. “Sit, Mulder… we can talk.”

* * *

Catching up wasn’t as difficult as he envisioned. When Mulder first entered the kitchen, finding his son sitting at his table, floppy hair and all, he conjured up every conceivable way their conversation could go horribly wrong. It was his natural response to uncomfortable situations, and he was internally preparing for the worst.

However, the worst didn’t happen and oddly enough, the three of them were able to breathe a sigh of relief once the initial awkwardness wore off. William explained his situation, how he managed to strike up a friendship with someone who gave him work. He refused to go into detail, claiming it could compromise his location. Mulder didn’t pressure him for answers, knowing all too well how it was to be in hiding. From there, he told them about his studio apartment. Again, he didn’t give much detail. Mulder was just glad he had a place to say and reliable transportation. 

During all this, Mulder wanted to weep with joy. William wasn’t back for good, not by a long shot, but this surprise visit meant the world to him. Scully had her visions, but they weren’t enough to offer them reassurance. Sitting here now, across the table from the son he lost nearly twenty years ago and vanished again a mere eight months ago, Mulder swallowed the urge to jump across the table and envelop him in a huge bear hug.

And from the moisture in Scully’s eyes, he knew she was experiencing the same emotion. Hand on her knee, he occasionally gave it a squeeze, reminding her of his presence. 

During a lull in conversation, William steered them in another direction. “So… you’re having another baby?” 

Luckily for him, Scully was able to answer because the topic they had been avoiding snuck up on him, shocking him into silence. 

“Yeah, we are.” She glanced town to her swollen middle, remorse lining her features. “Jackson-”

“How is she?”

Mulder gaped, head snapping back to William. “She? How do you know it’s a girl?”

“I sensed her before you found out.” William locked eyes with Scully. “I didn’t know her gender yet, but I could see the baby. I could hear the distant heartbeat whenever I shared a vision with Dana. At first, I assumed it was a glitch—I mean, our connection wasn’t always strong, it was foggy sometimes. But then it got stronger.”

He continued. “I was trying to warn you… that night at the docks. I wanted you to let me go because that’s what was safest for the two of you… and the baby.”

Scully was crying, the hitch in her breathing evident. Confronted with their past decisions, his chest felt tight, the weight of William’s confession gripping his heart like a vise. Nothing could have prepared Mulder for the knowledge of the sacrifice William made for them. He needed to thank him, to find some way to express his gratitude. 

“You took a bullet for me…” Mulder announced gruffly, hand involuntarily tightening over Scully’s knee. “You saved me.”

William dismissed him with a firm shake of his head, but Mulder wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Yes, Jackson. You did. If you hadn’t been there—if you hadn’t tricked the Smoking Man, I would have been on the wrong end of the barrel. Officials would’ve found my body in the water…”

Scully sniffled. “I would be alone again.”

“That’s why I did it,” he admitted, taking a sip of water before he finished. “I wasn’t sure if you’d survive another loss, Dana. I protected Mulder in order to save us all.”

Awestruck, Mulder slouched against his chair. “You… I don’t know how-”

“Jackson… thank you,” Scully said with conviction. “Lord knows I don’t deserve your kindness after the life I’ve given you.”

They lapsed into silence, digesting the last twenty minutes. It was cathartic, Mulder realized. All three of the people sitting at this table together had carried the burdens of their pasts on their shoulders for years. Moving forward would be easier now that they were clearing the air. 

William was the first to break the long stretch of quiet. “For what it’s worth, I do forgive you. The both of you. I held onto the anger and confusion for a long time, but I came to realize that it wasn’t worth it. I understand why you had to give me up and I’ve come to terms with it.”

“We should’ve tried harder to find a solution,” Mulder argued, reluctant to accept his compassion. “You deserved better.”

“We all did,” she offered softly, and Mulder had to concur. Life had dealt them all a lousy hand and he doubted they would fully recover. 

“So, you didn’t answer my earlier question,” William said, switching gears abruptly. 

“Which one?” Mulder asked.

“About the baby. Is she okay?” William clarified.

He and Scully shared a mutual smile. “Perfectly healthy. She’s due in October.”

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

Who knew their son would be so keen to know about their second venture into parenthood. 

“Not yet. We can’t agree on anything,” he answered truthfully. 

“Mulder is hoping we have an epiphany once she’s born,” Scully laughed, a watery sound, tears evident when she spoke. 

“Did you have my name picked out beforehand or did it just come to you?” 

“Well, I knew I didn’t want some random name from a book, I wanted something with a meaningful history,” she revealed, watching William closely. “So, I went with the first name that came to mind because it belongs to Mulder and his father.” 

“I thought your name was Fox?” 

Mulder chuckled, the sound of his first name coming from his striking him as funny for some reason. “It is, but my middle name is William.”

“I always wondered…” his son mumbled in a way that reminded Mulder of himself when he was young. 

Scully started, “So you knew about… you learned-” 

“Yeah. I was a nosy kid. I guess I still am, playing twenty questions with you.”

Again, Mulder grinned. “Believe me, neither of us mind. We _ were _federal agents. Don’t worry about asking too many questions.”

“In that case, I have one more: how come the both of you try to call me Jackson? I’ve heard you slip up a couple of times,” William inquired, his expression unreadable.

They had become accustomed to referring to their son as William, even after learning of the name change. It was painful to refer to him as anything else. In his mind, he would never be Jackson even though he forced himself to use his name this afternoon.

“Out of respect.” She coughed to cover her discomfort. “It’s not our place anymore.”

William nodded politely but didn’t offer anything further. Glancing at the analog clock on the wall of the kitchen, his eyes widening. “I don’t want to cut this short, but I really should head back.”

The three of them stood in unison, chairs scraping against the floor. During their short walk to the front door, Scully offered him food to take home and money for gas or whatever else he may need, but he flat out refused.

Scully was careful not to smother him, keeping her distance. The sight of her twiddling thumbs and nibble of her lip, Mulder knew she wanted to reach out and touch him somehow but was too scared to make the move. 

“Jackson… Thank you for reaching out to us. We needed this conversation.” Mulder extended his hand for a shake, internally screaming for a hug. The distant memory of their short embrace at the dingy motel hitting him like a ton of bricks. But for now, he was content with a simple handshake.

“I’ll be around. When I think it’s safe to come back, I’ll contact Dana,” William promised, bouncing on his feet.

“Wait a minute—it was you earlier today? My nightmare?” 

“I tried to tell you I was coming… I only have a burner phone and it doesn’t have the best service. It’s been more difficult than usual to send you messages, but I don’t know why. Look, I really gotta go. I’m sorry,” William said vaguely, unexpectedly stepping closer to Scully and offering the briefest of hugs.

“You’re welcome here whenever you want. You know that right?” Scully implored, voice cracking.

“I do know. Really, thank you.” He stepped outside. “Congratulations.”

And then he was gone, jogging towards his vehicle. They watched helplessly as he hopped inside and drove away, a dust cloud the only reminder of his visit. He curled an arm around her shoulders, coaxing her inside so he could close the door. 

“Mulder,” she croaked, collapsing against him. “Our son is okay.”

For the second time today, her tears soaked his shirt; first in fear, now in relief. He held back his emotional response, clinging to Scully with all his might. It was crushing, her large belly pressed against his stomach. 

“I can’t believe it, Scully.”

She trembled. “He protected you, Mulder. I shudder to think what would’ve happened if William wasn’t there on the docks. You’d be-”

“Shhh, it doesn’t matter. We can’t waste our time with possibilities; I’m not going anywhere.” He guided her head away from his chest. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very transparent about my personal opinions regarding William and to be frank, I don’t care for his character at all. The only reason I wrote this chapter was to give Mulder and Scully some closure. I kept it vague simply because my brain is exhausted with trying to figure out how to address his return. Thank you to everyone reading this story and thank you for the kind comments. It makes me smile!


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully do a little shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just an excuse to write something about Mulder spoiling his daughter rotten because we all know that’s exactly what he’s going to do. It’s not very long but I still hope you enjoy it!

**August 23, 2018**

“Are you ready yet, Scully?” Mulder called from the first floor, severing her last nerve. 

Sighing heavily, she emerged from the bathroom half dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a soft cotton maternity bra. “Mulder, I’m seven months pregnant and didn’t sleep a wink last night because our daughter was up all night kicking the life out of me. Give me a minute,” she snapped out of pure exhaustion, instantly regretting her harsh tone. Mulder was used to her recent mood swings, but she still felt bad whenever she raised her voice. 

Of course, he was nothing other than considerate and nurturing, yet she lashed out at the drop of a hat. Returning to the bathroom, she retrieved a light blue shirt to slip on and continued to get ready.

The night before, they decided it was time to make their first large trip to purchase some necessities for the baby. She was in no hurry up until this point, but the days were flying by her and they weren’t prepared for her arrival. Mulder was ahead of the game though; he began researching long before and ordered the important pieces of furniture online: a crib, changing table, rocking chair, dresser, toy chest, and a few other miscellaneous pieces arrived a week ago and were currently waiting for them to assemble in his former office. 

Their goal for this outing was to collect a stockpile of diapers, spare bottles, blankets, and clothes. Mulder was practically giddy like a little boy at the prospect of buying tiny outfits for his daughter. He’s had that goofy lopsided grin on his face since they decided to go shopping. Mulder was going to spoil this little girl rotten.

Smoothing her shirt over her belly, the baby gave her a little roll in hello. “Good morning, baby. Your daddy is very excited to take us shopping for clothes and toys for you today. How about we go see what he’s up to?” 

Her daughter continued to tumble and roll around as she made her way down the stairs, finding Mulder pacing the living room with a frown on his face. Scully’s happiness took a nosedive when she noticed his furrowed brow and pouty lips. Ah hell, she ruined his previous exuberance and now a moody silence took its place.  
  
Sensing her presence in the room, he looked up and started towards her, the frown upturning slightly.

“I’m sorry…” they said in unison, laughing softly at their ability to read each other’s minds. 

“I am sorry, Mulder. I didn’t mean to lose my patience earlier; I’m overtired and cranky. You’ve been so wonderful with me and I’m so happy you’re here.” She patted her belly with one hand and palmed his scratchy beard stubble with the other, her thumb gliding over his smooth lower lip.

“No, _ I’m _sorry, Scully. I know it’s been hard for you lately, I just got too excited. I shouldn’t rush you.” He kissed the thumb that continued to stroke his lip and brought his hand to rest on her tummy.

Sensing her father, their daughter fluttered about happily. Each time they did this, she’d swear it was the first time all over again by the look of pure glee and wonder in his eyes. 

“Just as eager as her father, I see. Why am I not surprised?” Her smile returned and she felt her earlier frustrations dissolve. 

“Let’s get the show on the road then, huh?” His hand found its place on the small of her back, his own special home since the day they met, as he guided her towards the entryway. 

The impish grin on his face told her everything she needed. “You know Mulder, just because I’m pregnant and tired, that doesn’t mean I’m going to allow you to run wild and spend what’s left of our life savings,” she warned, attempting to sound stern. It was difficult to look tough with a slight waddle to her step. 

Mulder chuckled and helped her into the car. 

“We’ll see.”

************  
  
As soon as they arrived at the store, Scully knew she wouldn’t have the strength to contain Mulder. The second he put the car in park, he was out and bounding towards the store—almost forgetting to wait for her to maneuver herself out of the seatbelt. 

She was powerless to stop him though, watching him dash towards the entrance, dorky smile plastered on his face as he looked back at her. 

“You’re cute when you waddle, Scully,” he called across the parking lot. She self-consciously glanced to her left, then right, hoping nobody was in earshot of their loud conversation. To her relief, there were nothing but a few twittering birds. 

When she reached him, she swatted his arm playfully. “You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?”

“You know I do, Scully,” he said, still grinning like a fool. “Now, let’s get to it.”

Once inside, they were greeted by a cheerful employee who chatted away about their current sales and promotions the store was offering this week. Mulder excused himself to grab a cart from the corral, while she was stuck answering a myriad of questions from her due date, to the gender of her baby. If her mother hadn’t taught her to be so polite, she would’ve found a way out of the conversation. She shifted from leg to leg in an effort to announce her discomfort without saying so. Luckily, Mulder returned and freed her from the overly enthusiastic young woman, steering her away with a hand at the small of her back.

When they were far enough away, she sighed loudly. “Thank you for _ that. _”

“What?”

“Leaving me alone with the chatterbox back there,” she droned, nudging him to the side so she could push the cart. 

He turned; eyes wide with mock innocence. “I did no such thing, Scully. We needed a cart, so I went and got one.”

“Speaking of, where did you go to find it? Antarctica?” She eyed him suspiciously, a subtle hint of amusement lining her tone. She wasn’t as bothered as her gruff attitude would imply. The swelling in her ankles, strained muscles in her back and lack of decent sleep was the primary source of her short temper.

“Who’s the funny one now, Scully?”

They plodded along in silence for a while, filling the carriage at a rapid pace. It soon towered over them both, packages of diapers threatening to topple to the floor. Back home, they probably had a six-month supply piled in the soon-to-be nursery, but this latest haul should get them through the first year. 

“I think we should pay for what we have and load the car before we buy anything else. Luckily, I traded in my Mustang for a more sensible vehicle,” Mulder said as he played Tetris with another box, somehow forcing it to fit with the others. Scully had to agree, they still needed more than twenty boxes of diapers.

Scully browsed the aisles and shelves while she waited for him to return, distracting herself with the newborn clothing and impossibly small shoes to match. In only a few short months, she would have her own tiny baby to dress in these cute outfits. The concept was still foreign to her but managed to bring an enormous smile on her face. 

By the time Mulder returned, she had a handful of clothing to show him. He was pleased with her selection, trusting her more than himself; that is until he came across a soft cotton shirt with three cartoon foxes doodled on the front. It was almost too perfect, and she had to laugh. Lead it to Fox Mulder to find something like this on his first search.

“Well, we’re not leaving here without buying a few of these, no question,” he grinned, selecting multiple sizes of the same shirt and matching pants.   
  
She couldn’t suppress a giggle as she took the bundle from him and stuck them next to her purse. “Who knew foxes would be all the rage in twenty-eighteen.”

“I’m not sure if a fad will make the strange name my parents bestowed upon me against my will any less bizarre, Scully,” he quipped, shooting her a teasing glance before returning to the racks before him. 

When they were satisfied with their choices, they moved towards the toy section of the store and unsurprisingly, Mulder went wild. The child lurking inside him sprang free, strolling the many aisles of various stuffed animals and toys with glee, occasionally stopping for her opinion. She had expected him to act this way; all along he expressed his excitement for all the games he would play with her. 

He quickly filled the cart once again, this time with one too many toys. Scully indulged him for a few minutes, watching in merriment. It wasn’t until he reached for the _ third _bunny stuffed animal where she had to put her foot down. 

“Mulder, why does she need _ three _bunny stuffed animals?” she inquired sternly, resolve waning once his face fell. She berated herself internally for the harsh tone she’d been using all afternoon. Softening, she asked him again.

“Because they’re different sizes and… I don’t know. They’re cute and I want them for her,” he justified his choice, shrugging as he did so. It was one of his weaker arguments, but the spark in his eyes and love warming his words convinced her. 

She wouldn’t let him know that yet. “Mulder, she’s not going to care about them for a while anyway. We don’t need them yet.”

“But Sculleeee,” he whined, much like a toddler would when being told no. Mulder could never know this, but she found it endearing in this situation.   
  
As if a lightbulb turned on above his head, he exclaimed softly and he gave her that I’ll-show-you look of his; the one he used to give her when he was leaving out a key piece of a case they were working on and was ready to pull out the final piece of the puzzle. She should just give in and tell him to buy whatever he wanted, but she was enjoying his process 

He rounded the cart and awkwardly fell to his knees with a wince. 

“Ouch. That’s gonna hurt tomorrow.” He winced briefly before smiling up at her and cupping her belly with both hands. He spoke into her stomach. “Your dad is ancient, kiddo. Don’t expect many piggyback rides because I’m not sure if my knees can handle it.”

Tossing a glance over her shoulders, she checked for any onlookers but found none. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning her attention back to the man kneeling before her… in the middle of a store. Ten years ago, she would have made a big stink about this kind of public spectacle.

“Mulder, what are-”

“I’m going to ask the source.” He stroked the bump, indicating who he intended to question. “Now, your mom seems to think you don’t need more than one stuffed animal, but _ I _don’t share her opinion. You’ll find that differing opinions are commonplace for your parents but anyway, what do you think?”

He didn’t have to wait long for the answer he was seeking. Within moments, the baby was moving against his touch the way she always did when enticed her with his voice.

“I’d say that’s a resounding yes,” he said smugly, pulling himself back to a standing position, hands remaining firm on her belly. 

“Mulder, that doesn’t validate anything. She moves when you say hello; talking to her doesn’t prove a thing other than her love for the soothing sound of your voice,” she offered, using her scientific background to her advantage. Mentally sparring with Mulder was one of her favorite pastimes and since leaving the FBI, she often found herself engaging in spirited debates with him over minute details to satisfy her need to argue. 

He ignored her valiant attempt to persuade him. “Our child has spoken, Scully.”

“Okay, you win this round, but that’s all we’re buying today. We need to leave before you empty the entire store.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last post of 2019! Thank you to everyone who supported my journey into fanfiction this year. I never thought I would ever have the courage to write it but with the encouragement of some lovey friends, I took the plunge and I’ve been having a blast. While I don’t have a twitter anymore, I wanted to send a special thank you to many of my old mutuals for pushing me to write. You know who you are and I miss you! Thank you for continuing to read my work, it means the world. 
> 
> Happy New Year and thank you for reading!


	9. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder takes care of an exhausted and cranky Scully.

**September 7, 2018**

Scully was exhausted. Each morning, he could see it in the dark circles forming a permanent shadow beneath her blue eyes; even the color of her irises had become slightly dull with exhaustion. Her lethargy was further evident in the labored walk she’d taken to in recent weeks, a hand permanently affixed to her lower back as she shuffled. 

This morning, his own uncontrollable and selfish need to help and coddle her only seemed to make things worse and she stomped out in a huff to her car without as much as a goodbye. This was another change he’d noticed in the past couple of weeks: her mood swings. In the blink of an eye, Scully would go from loving and joyous to temperamental and irritable. He was walking on eggshells around her and he managed to crush them in rapid succession.

At his insistence, he suggested she cancel the lunch plans she had made with Monica and reschedule. Before he could even finish his sentence, she scoffed and snapped at him for being  _ too overprotective and coddling.  _ The retort on his tongue was quickly dashed as she marched off, slamming the front door behind her for emphasis. 

So much for that idea.

Hours later, Mulder was patiently awaiting her return, phone in hand and an apology on his lips. They hadn’t spoken since she left; no phone call or text message alerting him to her safety. The rational portion of his brain knew she was fine—she was with Monica after all and they weren’t traveling far—but the uneasy feeling he experienced when separated from her clouded his judgment. 

The front door squeaked, jarring him from his thoughts. He turned in time to witness Scully drop her purse unceremoniously, it landed on the floor with a thump. If possible, she looked even more worn out than before. He was at her side at once, her  _ too coddling  _ comment be damned.

“Scully? Are you okay?”

She gasped in fright, unaware of his approach, but she quickly recovered. “Jesus, Mulder. Why do you always do that?”

He repeated himself. “Are you alright?

Her face crumbled, tears leaking down her flushed cheeks. Without another thought, he pulled her into his embrace. She came willingly and wrapped her arms around his back as tight as possible with her enormous belly between them. Her nails dug into the skin through the thin shirt he was wearing. 

The floodgates opened, muffled by his chest. “Oh Mulder, I'm so tired. I could barely keep my eyes open during our lunch; even Monica agreed with you when I told her you thought I should stay in bed.” She hiccuped, powerful sobs wracking her small frame. 

“And I can't get comfortable. It doesn’t matter if I’m standing, sitting, or lying in bed; I ache all over,” she continued. “Worst of all, I snapped at you again. I’m sorry, Mulder. I hate fighting with you.”

He tried his best to soothe her. “It's alright, honey,” he whispered into her ear. “You don’t have to apologize for having emotions. It’s okay to be miserable.”

“But I  _ shouldn’t  _ be miserable,” she sniffled, indignation lacing her tone. “We’re having another baby, Mulder—another miracle baby. I shouldn’t be complaining. I need to savor these moments because when they’re over, they’re gone. We’ll never have a third chance… and yet, I _ can’t  _ because I’m so damn exhausted.”

“You’re not complaining, honey.” He eased his hold, holding her face between his palms. She wore an unconvinced look, adjourned by her arched eyebrow. “You’re not, Scully. You’re human. Don’t push yourself to be happy all the time, it’ll only make happiness more difficult to achieve. Allow yourself to express how you feel and it will pass.”

The tiniest hint of a smile twitched the corners of her lips. “How do you always know what to say?”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t feeding you lines, Scully. I meant them. Truly.” 

She nodded and took a deep and shuddering breath. The storm had passed and he had another idea. “How about I draw you a warm bath? You can use the new oils I bought for you and after that, I’ll give you a long massage—the works. How does that sound?”

“Feet too?” she asked, doing that thing where she purses her lips and looks up at me through her full lashes. He was going to do it anyway, but the coy look on her face gave him the extra incentive to make sure she had her feet rubbed as quick as humanly possible.

“Anything you want,” he promised, leaning down to retrieve her dropped handbag and hanging it on the rack, then guiding her towards the stairs.

************

Steam swirled around him as he poured some fragrant lavender and chamomile oil into her bath and swished it around with his fingertips, testing the temperature. Confident his job was satisfactory, he stood on shaky legs and turned to find Scully leaning against the counter, arms crossed over her chest. 

Her clothing pooled at her feet, her freckled skin in the soft glow of the candle light. She was mesmerizing, a vision of true beauty standing before him wearing nothing but a smile. Her hair was thrown into a messy updo, sort of a cross between a bun and a ponytail. It had grown out considerably since she cut it into a short bob. He always loved the longer style she favored in recent years and he was glad the soft and silky waves returned. 

She flushed red under his scrutiny; the crimson color drawing his attention to her plump cheeks. He smiled, taking a couple steps forward. 

“You’re so beautiful, Scully.”

The snort in response to his compliment echoed loudly throughout the enclosed bathroom. “I’m huge, Mulder. Hardly beautiful anymore…”

Now it was  _ his  _ turn to snort, his eyes darting to her adorably round belly. He was going to miss her baby bump when it was gone. “Cut that out, Scully. We’ve had this discussion before and I believe I proved my case.”

“That’s because I can never get a word in edgewise around you, Mulder. Especially when you watch me… like that.” Her blush deepened, spreading to her chest as she waddled towards the bath, still attempting to obstruct his view of her body. He decided to throw her a bone and drop the conversation.

Wordlessly, he steadied her arm as they worked in tandem to ease her into the slippery tub. Eyes closing, she released a sigh of pleasure when the tense muscles of her back slid beneath the water. 

“Want some music?” 

“Mm, yes, that sounds lovely.”

He scrolled through the music selection on his phone, choosing a perfectly curated playlist of classical mixed with some relaxing instrumental they created together. 

“I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just call. A nice massage and a snack awaits you.” 

He kissed the top of her forehead and was about to open the door when a drowsy voice beckoned him. “I thought you were going to join me, Mulder?” 

“Haven’t you had enough of me? You should have some time to yourself.” 

“No. That’s the last thing I want,” she admitted, her left hand stretching to welcome him back into the room. “I missed you.”

The tub was large enough for two people but it looked to be a tight squeeze. He tossed his discarded clothing, adding them to her pile. Water sloshed over the rim, making a mess of the tile floor, as he tried to maneuver his long legs around her without slipping. The position was doable prior to her pregnancy, but the little addition made it quite difficult to situate himself behind her.

Lots of fumbling and giggling transpired before he settled, cradling her between his knees with her back pressed against his chest. 

She hummed as he began to knead her shoulders, seeking out the many knots he found and working them with a mix of firm and soft strokes. This wasn’t the massage he had planned, but he couldn’t resist the temptation of her bare skin. He observed his hands glide across her deltoid, watching tension melt away with every squeeze of his fingers. 

After several minutes, his fingers moved over her arms, gliding down her biceps and forearms. He repeated the movements until he threaded his fingers through hers, resting their hands on her tummy. Peering over her shoulder, he could see the swell rising above the surface of the water. He chuckled, rousing Scully from her light doze. 

She tipped her head back, a groggy smile on her lips. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Mulder?”

“Your belly…” He kissed her temple, lips lingering as he spoke. “I’m gonna miss it when she’s born.”

“Sure you are, Mulder, you’re not the one carrying her,” she retorted dryly. “That’s not to say I haven’t savored every second of this pregnancy—I have. I’m just ready to meet her… and see my feet again.”

They chuckled in unison as he tickled her foot with his toe. “Still there, Scully.”

“Funny,” she murmured with a huge yawn, one that triggered one of his own.

Scully reversed the position of their hands and stroked his forearms that rested on her before tangling their fingers together. Other than the soft music still playing in the background, the rise and fall of their chests lulled them both into a light sleep.

* * *

Scully didn't know how she expected Mulder to react when she came home and broke down in tears in their entryway. Somehow, she thought he would be disappointed in her. They were given this beautiful gift and she was absolutely miserable and it made her feel like a horrible mother and person, which made her emotional distress even worse.

But Mulder being the wonderful man he was, only comforted and supported her when she needed it the most. After pulling herself together, he continued to surprise her by drawing a bath and using new essential oils he went out of his way to purchase for her. 

The hot and slick water felt divine against her worn muscles, melting away the pressure in her back. The candles scattered throughout the room and soft music, along with Mulder's deep, rhythmic breathing helped to lull her into a dream-like state. His tall and muscular body framed her as she sat between his thighs, hands tangled against her stomach.

They remained still for the better part of an hour, nestled together, until their equally sleepy daughter began to protest.  _ Already restless; just like her father,  _ she thought with a sunny smile. She really couldn’t wait to meet this enthusiastic little girl, it made her giddy to imagine her tiny feet flailing around in response to her parents.

“I think the water’s getting cold.” His rough voice permeated through her musings.The water was chilly, the music had stopped at some point and the room was still cast in shadow from the dwindling candle light. 

“We need to make this a regular occurrence from now on, Mulder. Thank you.” 

She used the edge of the tub to shift into a more seated position, losing the Mulder cocoon she was wrapped in; the loss of body heat caused her to shiver. 

“You're very welcome, Scully.” He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Let me help you up.”

Under normal circumstances, she would shoo him away and glare at him for even suggesting she couldn’t take care of herself but given her shifted center of gravity, she grateful accepted his assistance. The thick and fluffy lavender robe he produced felt divine against her skin. 

Drying her hair with a spare towel, she turned to find Mulder staring back at her through the reflection in the mirror. He'd been watching her ritual, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe. She could feel three heat rise in her cheeks, blushed pink in embarrassment. 

Still undressed, with nothing but a towel covering his waist, he came up behind her and gently brushed her damp hair out with his fingers. 

“You have such pretty hair, Scully.” He wound his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her exposed neck. “I love when it’s long like this.”

She thanked him with a small smile, wiggling out of his grasp. “I believe you promised me a massage…”

************

_ God bless his hands,  _ she mused silently, head rolling to the side in bliss. She’d always admired his hands, especially his dexterous fingers, long and graceful. Images of those hands cradling his newborn daughter danced behind her eyelids, a lump forming in her throat. He was going to be a dad…  _ she  _ was going to see him holding and playing with  _ their  _ child soon. 

“I can hear you thinking,” he uttered in her ear, breaking through her thoughtful ruminations. The distant memory of a younger Mulder, murmuring the same sentiment on a frigid winter’s night a decade ago hit her full force. It reminded her of darker times; a horrible few years she wished they could erase. 

But that was before. Before their reconciliation; before their reunion with William, before their second miracle baby. Her smile returned. 

Clearing her throat, she answered him. “I was thinking about the baby…”

“Yeah?” he prompted, his honeyed voice was soft and drowsy, the long bath having the same effect on him as it had on her. 

“I was just thinking about you… holding her,” she started, humming as he worked her low back to perfection. “I can’t wait to actually  _ see  _ it again… you were so great with William. He adored you.”

The bed jiggled a bit as Mulder shifted his weight, crawling off the bed and helping her lay back against the pillows. He was biting his lip, barely concealing a giddy grin; clearly, he was envisioning the same scenario. He was already smitten and she wasn’t even born yet.

He paused at her bedside table, warming some delicious smelling lotion between his palms. Returning to the end of the bed, he got comfortable and put her foot in his lap. The loud moan she emitted was uncontrollable when he began to knead her swollen ankles. While she rarely caught a glimpse of her lower half, she knew they were inflamed; the ache was unbearable some days.

“Good?” he asked, applying pressure to her arch. She moaned again, somehow louder than the last; this triggered a deep exhale from her male companion. “I’ll take that as a yes. Jesus, Scully.”

“What?” 

His head shook in astonishment. “That  _ moan,  _ Scully. This no sex rule is going to be difficult if you keep making those noises.”

It wasn’t exactly easy for her either; especially when Mulder sat in front of her half-naked, eyeing her with an expression she could only describe as hungry. The way his biceps and triceps flexed with every movement of his hands contributed to her rising internal temperature. 

“You’re not exactly making things easy for me either, Mulder,” she explained, closing her eyes and sinking further into the pillows as he gave her other foot the same attention. “My hormones are all over the place and you’re…  _ you;  _ interacting with the baby, waiting on me hand and foot, comforting me. Not to mention you never pass on an opportunity to show off your body.”

If possible, his ego grew. “You like what you see?”

Of course he’d single out the compliment. She wouldn’t expect anything less. “You know I do. Now, get back to the massage.”

Lucky for him, he did what he was told and resumed his tender manipulations. As he worked, her own hands explored the firm expanse of her belly, smoothing the wrinkles in her shirt and hoping to feel a delighted kick from her daughter. She frowned when the baby failed to greet her. 

The ensuing minutes were comfortably silent for the most part; her intermittent sighs and contented moans mingled in the air with his soft utterances, transforming their bedroom into a peaceful sanctuary. Her mind wandered to the upcoming weeks before her rapidly approaching due date and all that was left to do before her arrival. 

Her mental checklist tallied the remaining tasks from painting the nursery to baby names. Neither of them could broach the subject of names without becoming irritated with all the possibilities and Mulder planned to paint this weekend. All the small things in between would get done, she wasn’t worried.

That didn’t stop her from obsessing over potential names and the fact that they had a little over a month to decide.  _ We’ll know when we meet her,  _ Mulder had said to her on more than one occasion. In essence, he was calmly willing her to relax and let the idea come to them naturally. 

“You’re still thinking,” Mulder said flatly, tucking the covers around her and fixing her pillows. Apparently, she was so lost in her own thoughts, she failed to notice when his massage ended.

“I’m fine.” She waved him off, wanting to maintain the calm. “Help me with this pillow.”

Without even realizing it, she was preparing for a nap. A wave of dizziness struck her, reminding her of the exhaustion she felt. The bath and gentle hands may have eased the aching pain in her body, but her eyes were still heavy. 

Mulder leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips. “I love you.”

She hummed. “Hmm, I love you, too. Thank you… for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” His lips brushed hers again. “Now sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! xx


	10. Pumpkin Picking and Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder drags a very pregnant Scully along with him to pick pumpkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I actually researched baby names for this piece. I used google dot com for some good ol-fashioned baby name searches—something I never thought I would search in a million years. I essentially chose names I personally like and I think you can probably guess what name I’ll be choosing in the end.

**September 26, 2018**

“Remind me: why did I agree to this when I can barely walk?” Scully groaned, trudging up the muddy pathway behind Mulder.

Rays of sunlight escaped the canopy of trees above, peeking through and illuminating their journey. Summer had turned to fall quick this year, the unmistakable chill in the air biting through the thick sweater she wore. 

When the dull thud from her footsteps ceased, he turned and found Scully leaning against a tree a few paces back with a hand on her lower back. The cheek he could see was red from the wind, her hair askew and shielding half her face from view. 

“We have to get pumpkins, Scully.” He backtracked, standing before her and tucking her auburn curls behind her ears. “We can’t go through the season without any. It’s a crime, I think.”

His joke fell flat as her frown deepened. While he sympathized with her discomfort, he _ had _ suggested she stay at home while he fetched some autumn necessities. Naturally, she argued with him and claimed she was ‘ _ sick and fucking tired’ _of sitting around the house, doing nothing, while he did everything for them. 

He loved her to the moon and back, but that didn’t stop his patience from wearing thin. So, he simply asked her what she wanted: to stay or come with him, the choice was hers to make. 

Her decision was made and she perked up during the half-hour drive to the farm stand, her earlier indignation disappeared as she chatted about the changing season and the usual baby-related topics. Their daughter was always a welcomed conversation, as it never failed to bring smiles to their faces. 

Now, she was protesting their short walk through the woods. He understood. He _ really _ did; carrying an almost full-term baby couldn’t be easy. 

“I _ did _ say you could wait in the car, Scully,” he reminded her with trepidation. The last thing he wanted was to stoke the fire within her. 

She sighed, wincing when she leaned her weight on the other leg. “And _ I _remember telling you I was sick and fucking tired of-”

Laughter from another group of twenty-somethings stopped her forthcoming retort and Mulder was grateful. The momentary distraction allowed him to regain some control and think of the best way to approach the situation at hand. He shared a polite smile with the passing cluster of people as they grappled with handfuls of pumpkins, and headed towards the exit. 

Alone again, he spoke softly to her. “Do you want to leave? It’s okay if you do, Scully. I won’t be mad. We can go grab some lunch and head home. I’ll even carry you to the car if that’ll make you happy.”

He got the response he was looking for: a chuckle. The smile he gave her was fleeting, but it served to ease the tension. 

“No, Mulder, we can stay. We’re here and it would be silly to leave.” She fixed her own hair this time and pushed away from the tree. A hand suddenly flew to her belly, face contorted in pain. “Oof, she’s getting too big for me.”

On instinct, he joined her in feeling the movements. Their daughter pushed and kicked wildly, as if she were trying to escape her confines. “Wow.”

“Wow? You’ve felt that before. Hundreds of times,” she said, taking his hand and leading them both towards the path. It was slow going, but if she was content again, so was he.

“Sure, but that was so strong. She must really want out, huh?”

“I imagine it’s just as uncomfortable for her as it is for me,” she said, slightly breathless from the exertion. “She doesn’t have much wiggle room in there, even though she tries her hardest. Reminds me of someone.”

He chuckled. “Reminds me of _ two _someone’s.”

They reached the clearing a few minutes later, a sprawling pumpkin patch lay before them. For the minute, there seemed to only be a few people mingling about but for the most part, they had the place to themselves. With all the giddiness of a five-year-old boy, he dragged poor Scully through row upon row of various sized pumpkins, eyes peeled for the perfect one for their front porch. 

To her credit, she didn’t complain at all; in fact, she seemed to be enjoying the crisp fall air and the wide open space. He caught her grinning in his direction and giving him affectionate glances when she thought he wasn’t looking. It warmed his insides and he paused his search to draw her in and give her a passionate kiss, nipping softly at her lips. Like always, he was lost in the sensuous glide of her tongue as it toyed with his own. Her lips were so soft and impossibly full; he could live right here, under the spell of her pouty mouth. 

The kiss ended when Scully pulled away, a flustered look on her face as her eyes darted in all directions. “Mulder… what was that about?”

His thumb stroked her cheek. “I dunno. I felt like it, I guess.”

Dropping his hands, they exchanged smiles and returned to the search. After about an hour of searching, he found what he believed to be the perfect pumpkin, holding it up for Scully to examine. 

“How’s this one?” 

She looked it over, more for his benefit than her own, he expected, but nodded her agreement. He watched her for a moment, grinning when his gaze landed on the hand cupping her belly. The pumpkin was about the size of her belly and it struck him as completely adorable. 

“What’s so funny?” She eyed him suspiciously, hands moving to her hips. The chunky sweater she wore stretched across her firm stomach, her cute little belly button clearly visible. 

He chose the easy way out. While he meant nothing by it, he couldn’t risk pissing her off again. “Nothing. Let’s go, we can grab some of those delicious pastries from the bakery we passed on the way here. I could see you drooling when we drove by.”

Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he started to guide them both towards the path but stopped after a few feet. “Can I take your picture?”

The solid snort she gave him echoed through the valley. “Yeah right, Mulder. Like I want a record of this?” She gestured up and down her body, as if that was going to change his mind.

“C’mon, Scully. It’s a gorgeous day and you look so beautiful. I want to document it.” He wasn’t lying either. She might have had a temper this morning and she may be sleep-deprived, but nevertheless, her bright and glowy skin, clear blue eyes, and her soft curls painted a picture of beauty. 

“Document?” she queried, her tone sarcastic and childish. “Document what? The craters under my eyes? Or maybe my enormous belly that enters a room ten minutes before I do?”

“All of it. Neither of those two things make you any less beautiful. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact.” He moved closer. “Besides, in ten years you can show our daughter the picture and explain how her dad coaxed her mom into pumpkin picking while she was eight months pregnant with her.”

A look of appreciation flashed across her eyes as she mulled over his proposal. The introduction of smartphones into everyday life and his reconciliation with Scully all those months ago turned him into an amateur photographer. He wanted to document important events and moments of inspiration—Scully was often his motivation, much to her chagrin. His phone was filled to the brim with photos and he caught himself scrolling through them more often than he predicted. 

With a bemused exhale, she agreed. “Okay. But make it fast; I’m getting hungry and cranky.”

After a quick peck on the lips and a murmured thank you, he positioned her so the sun brightened her pale skin and highlighted the golden streaks in her hair. She was perfect and he told her so as he snapped a few photos. 

“C’mere,” he beckoned, sliding his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her in for a hug. The picture he managed to snap of them was his favorite so far: their smiling faces, Scully’s half hidden as she tried to bury her face in his shoulder, were huge and radiant.

She pushed him away playfully, and started back towards the path. “You’ve got your pictures; now let’s get out of here before I’m forced to shoot you again.”

* * *

“What about Katherine?” Mulder mused out loud, his breath ruffling her hair. They were lounging on his _ new _leather couch, Scully resting between his legs with her head nestled below his chin, as he mindlessly stroked her arms. 

After they stopped for lunch and drove home, he put the finishing touches on the nursery while she took a nap in their bedroom. Hours later, when the mess from dinner was cleaned, they resigned themselves to the couch for movies and snuggling—how they usually spent their time in recent weeks.

Tonight, it was pouring rain; even from the first floor, he could hear the distant sound of water pounding the roof. It eased them both into a trance, calmed by the rhythmic tapping and the thump of their combined heartbeats. 

When Scully responded, her voice was raspy with fatigue. “Katherine?”

“For the baby.”

The last time they broached the subject of names, it ended in an argument; she was anxious with her due date approaching and he was content with waiting for the inspiration to strike naturally—and it had come to him. 

Her defensive tone was back. “Mulder, we’ve talked about this…”

“The suggestion came to me just now, I swear,” he promised as he clasped one of her hands and twiddled with her fingers. “It could be cute. It’s a pretty name and it’s special.”

Scully tried and failed to shift around to see him, sighing loudly as she settled back into his lap in a huff. Her free hand roamed her belly in self-soothing motions.

“Special because it’s my middle name?” She sounded surprised—almost incredulous. 

“Well… yeah,” he said softly, trying to judge her mood. Within a short conversation she could transform from sarcastic and grumpy to sweet and relaxed in an instant. “It would be nice to name her after you, and Katherine isn’t as obvious as Dana. We could call her Katie.”

She shook her head, the action causing her hair to tickle his chin. “No, Mulder. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the sentiment—I do—it’s just… she deserves something without baggage. We wanted a fresh start and I think her name should reflect our new path.”

He had to admit, she had a solid point even if he would have loved to bestow their child with a meaningful name—something with history attached to it. In a way, names told a story, whether it was a comedy, tragedy, or some mix of the two. When he mulled over potential ideas, strong and important women from their past always stuck out to him: Margaret after Scully’s mother, Melissa after her sister, and maybe Samantha after his own sister. Each option had their potential drawbacks, ranging from untimely death to mysterious disappearances. He could see the appeal of hitting the reset button and giving their daughter something uniquely her own.

“Mulder?”

He blinked rapidly, his vision cloudy. When the fog cleared, Mulder glanced down to find Scully looking up at him. She smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just… drawing the same conclusion,” he said, untangling their fingers so he could stroke her belly. “I guess I never thought of it that way before. However, that still leaves us with an endless sea of possibilities and nowhere to start.”

“Not necessarily…” she trailed off and he could tell she was in deep thought. He simply waited until she continued, “I’m fairly certain you’ve already been googling up a storm since I told you about the pregnancy, and I can’t say I haven’t either so… any ideas?”

“You first.”

She twisted in his arms and shot him a look. “Okay… what about Eleanor? Ella would be a really cute nickname or maybe Ellie.”

“Eleanor,” he whispered, testing it on his tongue and hoping something would click as he spoke the name aloud. He was torn. 

“Do you like it?”

“Hm,” he mumbled, “It’s pretty, especially Ella, but I’m not sure I _ feel _ it yet, you know?”

Scully’s hair caught in his beard stubble as she nodded in agreement; the faint whiff of her shampoo enticed him to bury his nose further into her hair. “Your turn.”

Her earlier assessment was correct: he _ did _research names on more than one occasion. He was the one to shy away from any discussion of baby names and yet, the temptation to scroll through naming websites every now and again. His list was short, but he had found a few he considered.

“Julia… Julia Rose.”

For the second time, she twisted uncomfortably in his arms to search his face. From what he could gather by her expression, she liked it but didn’t want to admit it. “You like it, Scully. I can tell.”

“Oh yeah?” she said, giggling at his confidence. “How did you draw that conclusion?”

“That tiny smile you gave me; it’s barely there but that subtle twitch of your lips is a dead giveaway,” he told her, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I’m a psychologist, Scully, I was trained to seek out details. I’ve seen that smile for years.”

“You have?” she asked in a small voice, the trace of humor gone and replaced with reverence. 

“It’s one of my favorite things about you, along with an infinite number of other things,” he admitted before changing the subject. “Now, what’s your next suggestion?”

Her hand covered his and fiddled with the gold band on his left ring finger. “I’ve always liked Marissa but I’m not sure anymore.”

His attention was focused on the glint of gold on his finger, temporarily awestruck. They married eight years prior; the small and intimate ceremony was spontaneous, much like their entire lives up to that moment. Standing before her, holding Scully’s hands and looking into her ocean blue eyes, he knew the split second decision he made had been the correct one. With no rings and no special vows, they spoke their truth and committed to a lifetime together. 

During their five year break, neither of them could bring themselves to acknowledge the state of their marriage. On his end, he staunchly refused to accept their relationship was over and worked tirelessly to overcome his own demons and prove he was worthy of her love again. The proof of his recovery and perseverance was lounging between his legs, admiring the ring she chose for him an entire week after their nuptials; simple and understated—much like her own.

Somewhere along the line, they silently agreed to wear them again. He wasn’t exactly sure when, silent communication and understanding took over and the mutual decision was made.

“Mulder?” For the second time during their conversation, she had to draw him out of a trance. “It’s your turn again.”

He kissed her temple and breathed her in, grateful she was back in his arms. “Well… I really like Lily.”

“Lily,” she echoed, similar to what he had done earlier with her first pick. “Where’d you find that one?”

“Internet,” he grinned, “where else?”

She ignored his playful tone, clearing her throat. “It’s beautiful, Mulder.”

“So, we’ll keep Lily and Eleanor in the running?” he asked, secretly thankful they had some options to choose from. 

“Yes,” she answered, wiggling around in his lap. “We’ll know when we hold her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know Lily is kind of predictable but come on, Lily Mulder is adorable. 
> 
> Additionally, I’d like to thank one of my best friends for having the prettiest name because it gave me the idea for one of the name suggestions in this chapter. And thank you to Julia for putting up with my nonstop XF talk, especially since I don’t have any x files accounts anymore. I know you’re not a fan of the show, so you’re a trooper. ❤️
> 
> This story is completed, I just have to edit the last two chapters. I also have another multi-chapter story coming soon! Hopefully in February. It’s a post-ep for one of my favorite episodes! Thank you for reading!


	11. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle; or, their baby is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of skipped over the majority of the labor and child birthing process simply because I’ve never been through it and wasn’t really up to describing the specifics. So this one focuses on the aftermath more than anything. I hope you enjoy it!

**October 18, 2018**

“We should go to the hospital, Scully,” Mulder urged, dropping the knife and fork against the plate, his breakfast forgotten in his worry. Under normal circumstances, she would be touched by his concern—and deep down, she was—but her patience was wearing thin by his constant attention.

She closed her eyes, counting to five in her head, before meeting his gaze. “Mulder, I’m _ fine. We’re _fine. We have plenty of time.”

That much was true. She could barely tolerate the pull she felt in her back, the ache increasing. Sitting at their dining room table, nibbling on a plain piece of toast and sipping her water, she tried to brush off his concern and hide her grimace. 

Unable to deny her anything when she used her pleading tone, he sighed heavily and leaned back against the rungs of his chair. “Okay. But you need to tell me how you’re feeling… This is all new to me, Scully, and it scares me to see you hiding your discomfort.”

“I promise, Mulder. This isn’t easy for me either,” she told him, squeezing his fingers tightly. “Trust me, you’ll be the first to know when she’s ready to make her entrance. She’s a feisty one, I doubt she’s going to be easy on me.”

That made him smile. “We’re gonna have our hands full, aren’t we?”

“She has Mulder DNA,” she said with a grin. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

The remainder of the morning passed without much excitement. They spend the majority of it lounging around the house and putting the finishing touches on the nursery. During one of their sleepless nights, they surfed the internet for some artwork and miscellaneous items to make the room feel more complete and cozy. While Mulder hung the pictures on the wall and made sure every piece of furniture was assembled properly, she washed baby clothes and blankets to distract herself from the building ache in her back.

She first noticed the twinge sometime during the previous night; after the baby gave her a strong kick to the ribs, she was unable to fall back asleep so ventured to the kitchen for a fresh glass of water. As she crept down the stairs, the spasm seized her back and she was forced to clutch the railing to keep from falling. Practicing her deep breathing exercises, she was able to ease the strain enough to fetch a drink and climb back to bed. Mulder, in a deep sleep until then, was awoken by her childish fight with the pillows. Eventually, his gentle massage soothed her into slumber and she was able to ignore the stiffness she was feeling.   
  
When morning came, she struggled to disguise her discomfort from him during their normal routine. She found his growing concern to be an equal combination of irritating and adorable; it was hard to imagine how he was going to react once she went into labor. She was sure his legendary panic face would be deployed to the fullest extent the very second she experienced a contraction, which was bound to happen soon. Very soon. In tune with her body and the steady rise in tension, she knew their child was ready. 

Her prediction was proven true early in the evening as they were preparing dinner together. She was sitting at the table chopping vegetables when she nearly doubled over in pain as her first contraction rippled through her abdomen. Mulder was by her side in an instant, kneeling down on the floor and pushing hair from her face. 

“Scully?”

She was right; when she met his gaze, he was panicked; eyes wide, brows creased. A laugh bubbled up inside her, a soft snort born out of anxiety and excitement. She took his hand and squeezed. 

“Are you ready to meet your daughter, Mulder?”

************

Scully drifted out of sleep as the sound of gentle rocking reached her ears. She tried to shift over in bed towards the source of the noise but the soreness of her body prevented any further motion. 

Opening her eyes to the dark room, memories of the day's events flooded back to her: images of dinner left on the table, Mulder helping her into the car and to the hospital, and her screams of pain through labor flashed before her eyes in an instant. Five long, difficult hours and their daughter was finally here.

Careful not to move her lower body, she turned her head towards the sounds, finding Mulder sitting in the rocking chair across the room. He was transfixed by the tiny bundle in his arms, cradling her to his chest. The noise she was hearing came from the legs of the chair meeting the tile flooring with each gentle rock of Mulder’s foot. Rather than irritating, she found the sound hypnotic. 

Mulder hadn’t noticed she had awoken yet, so she took this time to simply watch the new father rock his sleeping daughter. Lily Rose Mulder was quiet, wrapped in a yellow blanket, her body still against him. She couldn’t tell if she was awake from her vantage point, but she looked totally at ease. 

She felt such an overwhelming love at the sight, gazing at her entire world sitting across the room. From the moment she told him she was pregnant, she worried neither of them would have the strength to overcome their loss. It was a rough time emotionally and it took a few weeks to grieve but the impending arrival of their baby helped them heal. And the look on Mulder’s face when they saw their child for the first time, felt her kick and watched the movements under the skin of her belly, continued to heal her open wounds. 

However, none of those awe-inspired looks compared to the way he was staring at their daughter. Every now and again he would delicately stroke the soft wisps of dark brown hair she inherited from her father. She was the perfect combination of the two: his dark hair, her porcelain complexion, his full lower lip, her blue eyes, though the intensity behind them was all Mulder. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by soft, contented sighs coming from the squirming infant on Mulder’s chest. She calmed after a few seconds followed by a small yawn. With a wide smile, he grazed her cheek lightly and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. When he pulled back, one tiny fist reached for him reflexively, brushing his chin with her fingers.

Scully had to thank God and the universe for waking her just in time to witness these first interactions between father and daughter. Even in the dim light, she could see the moisture in his eyes and before she could even react with tears of her own, Mulder gently touched her palm, establishing additional contact. She lost the battle with her emotions when Lily’s minuscule fingers curled around his whole index finger. 

“Hi, baby. I can’t believe you’re really here,” he said, whisper-soft, directly against the skin of her fingers, giving them a tender kiss. 

She began to cry then, tears of joy and tears of all encompassing love. It was difficult to hide the sniffles that escaped and eventually, he stole a glance in her direction, catching her sobs. He understood the way only Mulder could, eyes connecting with hers across the room. 

* * *

Mulder rocked his daughter, sitting in the lumpy hospital chair near the wall, carefully moving the chair in soothing motions. Scully finally fell asleep an hour ago, the physical toll of childbirth eventually catching up with her. The room was now dark, but the lone insomniac in the family hadn't been able to take his eyes off the miracle snuggled in his arms. He chuckled softly to himself; he just might not be the only insomniac, considering little Lily here has been awake for a while now with no sign of sleep.

Too bad his plan didn’t include a nap; his plan was to keep watch over his family, until one of them needed something, either Scully or his daughter. So Mulder made himself comfortable in this lumpy old rocker watching Scully sleep in her hospital bed while Lily shifted around in the small bassinet. Nurse Jennifer had suggested we allow her to take the baby back to the nursery for the night, so they could rest up before taking her home the following day. They scoffed at the idea instantly, unwilling to part with her. Their family would never be separated again. 

Around a half hour ago, Lily began to wrestle with the burrito she was trapped in and cried out in irritation. Before the muffled whimper could turn into a full blown wail, he scooped her up, checked her diaper and used his new instincts to understand what she was asking for. Her diaper was dry, she wasn’t hurt in any way and her wonderful mom had fed her an hour prior. Once she was held firmly in his arms and officially an unwrapped burrito, she settled. Her cries stopped. Mulder couldn’t suppress the sense of fatherly pride he felt bubble up inside him. He’d conquered his first potential baby crisis without the aid of Scully or a nurse.

Once they were settled in the chair, they engaged in a staring contest, if Mulder could call them staring contests. She was fighting exhaustion; her eyes would slip shut for a brief second, then she’d force them open. The battle of wills she was waging reminded him of himself and it made him chuckle. Unable to control the need, he stroked the soft dark hair on her head in an attempt to soothe her off but the contact only served to revive their contest. He could swear this little girl recognized him and knew he would protect her. 

Mulder thought back to the extensive research he conducted during her pregnancy: he’d read all the books, read through dozens of Internet articles. Since the traumatic night on the docs, he was determined to make it right this time around. When every book insisted the baby could recognize voices, he made sure his voice was heard. He spent hours laying in Scully’s lap, lips pressed against her belly, speaking in hushed tones. It became their routine, he would recount some of their past cases, focusing on the silly ones, or the cases that ended in some heroic gesture because of Scully and her quick thinking. Before the baby was even born, she was going to know just how intelligent and savvy her mother was and the million times she saved his ass over the years. 

Eventually, the baby began to answer back and he learned to read her language. A forceful jab of her elbow signaled her discontent with something he revealed, or the discomfort she felt as space became limited; a gentle roll meant she was enjoying the story; and the kick of her foot meant she was impatient, wanting him to continue. Countless hours were spent holding Scully as she slept, wrapping an arm around the bump and tracing the little foot or elbow as she moved around. It became their little game. 

His inner ramblings were interrupted by a soft sigh, followed by a yawn coming from the baby in question. He didn’t have to see himself in the mirror to know he had a huge, dorky grin on his face. Touching her cheek lightly, he leaned down to press an even lighter kiss to her forehead. Next thing he knew, tiny fingers were grazing the rough stubble on his chin in quick patting motions. Feeling his lips quiver a bit, he bites his lip in an effort to hold back the well of tears fighting to fall as Lily grips his index finger. 

Kissing those teeny-tiny fingers, he whispered, “Hi, baby. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

A choked sob came from the opposite side of the room, startling both Mulder and Lily out of their staring contest. Scully was awake and noticeably crying.

He went to her side immediately, holding the baby close to his chest. She winced as she sat back among the pillows and once she got settled as best she could, her arms extended toward him and the tiny person he held. Thinking she wanted Lily, he lowered her into Scully’s waiting arms, missing the contact as soon as she was gone.   
  
“Oh, Mulder, I only wanted you to sit with me.” She gave him a watery laugh and nodded towards the empty space beside her. “She looked comfortable with you.”

“She wasn’t very happy a little while ago,” he began, sliding his arm around Scully’s shoulders and curled his other one around her middle, resting just below the baby. “She woke up shortly after you finally conked out. She has quite the cranky frown, Scully. It might rival the Mulder-I’ve-had-enough-of-your-nonsense pout you get towards the end of the day.”

The dainty snort she gave him would’ve been accompanied by a playful jab in the chest if she didn’t have her hands full. “Cute, Mulder.”

“I think so.” He watched as Lily whined and nuzzled her Mother’s chest. “This one is much cuter though.”

Scully agreed as she pulled apart her cotton robe and unlatched the strap of her maternity bra. “Why was she grouchy?” she asked quietly, guiding the fidgeting infant to her breast. 

God, they were beautiful. Incredible. Precious little could compare to the soft sighs of content Lily made as she suckled. He brushed the smooth skin of her forehead with two fingers, careful not to interrupt her meal, and her blue eyes fluttered shut. “I don’t think she liked being constricted. As soon as I unwrapped the blanket and freed her hands she settled down again. Her diaper was dry, though she does seem to be hungry now.”

She offered another explanation, one that brought another goofy smile to his face. “Or maybe she wanted you.”

“Maybe,” he grinned, secretly hoping she was right. The joy he felt to know his daughter was going to need him, depend on him to tend to her wants and needs, was unreal. The thought terrified him almost as much as it thrilled him. Either way, he was determined to be the best father he could possibly be.

They were quiet for a while, both of them enchanted by the life they had created. Lily was finally here; safe and sound and healthy. He stroked her soft brown hair, kissing Scully’s ear. “She looks so much like you.”

They often debated the features their daughter would end up inheriting from each of them and it always ended at an impasse. Scully, unlike Mulder, pictured the baby with his dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and his ample nose—something she claimed to love. If he even began to criticize himself, she was always quick to place a sweet kiss to his nose and tell him how much she loved it.

Well, she turned out to be right about one thing: Lily’s chocolate brown hair. While her eyes were as bright and blue as her mother’s, all the books he read told him that could change. Her skin was milky white, her small button nose dotted with faint freckles. All in all, she seemed to be the perfect combination of both her parents, though he only saw Scully.

“I think we decided on the right name,” she said, out of the blue. Lily was one of the few names they returned to on their very short list of possibilities, along with Julia, Adriana, Ella and Leah. None of them seemed right until she was born. “It feels right.”

“I did pretty good, huh?” he joked, hiding his smile behind her shoulder. Of course, he was playing around with her. Both of them contributed to the naming of their child. 

To his surprise, her response was sincere. Honest. “You did, Mulder.”

Meanwhile, Lily finished her meal and swiftly fell into a sound sleep. As a cozy silence settled over the room once again and as he cradled his whole world in his arms, he pushed any lingering doubts and concerns away for good. Nothing could stand in the way of their future now; it was Mulder, Scully, Lily and hopefully William when the time was right. Nothing more, nothing less. It was _ them _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! It’s a short epilogue to round out the story. In no way will it be my last story in this universe though; I love writing about this time in their lives. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Years 2019 with their baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the best ending, I know that and I’m sorry. I absolutely suck at writing conclusions and wasn’t sure how I wanted to wrap this up. I totally set it aside for three weeks and hoped that time would allow me to think it through and I’d come back ready to complete it. Unfortunately, my muse has gone on vacation. So, here’s a short little epilogue taking place at the start of 2019.

**January 1, 2019**

The first day of the new year arrived without much fanfare for Scully. She was used to the lack of adequate sleep and the sound of her baby crying in the wee hours of the morning. Busy with the motions of everyday life with an infant, the holiday barely registered in her mind. 

It wasn’t until movement jarred her from slumber. She was laying on her side towards the center of the bed, with one hand curled beneath her cheek. 

“Uh oh,” a deep, whispered voice said from somewhere beside her. “It looks like we woke her.”

Opening her eyes, she grinned as Mulder came into view. He had a pile of pillows behind his back with Lily propped up on his bent knees, her fists holding onto his pinkies. The delighted squeal she emitted as he spoke to her and tickled her cheeks with his index fingers. Once again, she was floored. Much like she had anticipated, he fell into his role with ease. He was wonderful with her and never failed to coax happy noises and smiles from his daughter. 

“I didn’t hear her cry,” she mumbled, slightly concerned she ignored her call for comfort. 

Mulder was quick to correct her. “She didn’t cry, don’t worry. I was awake and noticed she was wiggling around in her crib, so I brought her here.”

She snuggled in closer to his warm body and was rewarded with a gummy smile and squeak from Lily. She was such a happy baby, content with their presence alone. The only reason she cried was for her meals and when she missed the company of another person. 

Reaching over, she stroked Lily’s hair, silky soft and dark like her father. In response, she dropped one of his fingers and rooted for Scully. “How long have you two been causing trouble?” 

“Oh, not long. Maybe a half hour,” he said, wrapping his arm around her back. “She’s been enamored with my hands since we sat down.”

Scully laughed, drawing out another excited shriek from the baby. Lily’s eyes were still blue; a perfect match to her own, but the shape of them, the intense way she focused on something reminded her of Mulder. She knew he loved how many features his daughter inherited from him, even if he wouldn’t say so. 

She tucked her head under his chin, her favorite spot, and settled in closer to him, kissing his cotton covered shoulder as a reminder; a reminder of their good fortune, their family. He understood, she could sense it as he returned her kiss, then lowered his cheek to her hair. 

“Happy New Year, Scully,” he whispered, reminding her of the holiday. Between the challenges that came with adjusting to motherhood, her daughter’s first Christmas, and the overwhelming joy, she had forgotten it was technically a new year. 

Even though Mulder used his phone as an alarm, he still had a digital clock on his bedside table. It was shortly after one o’clock. 

“Happy New Year, Mulder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to send a huge (and I mean huge) virtual hug to every person who left kudos and kind comments on this work! It was my first real attempt at a longer story and the encouragement really helped push me to finish it. I thoroughly enjoyed the experience and hopefully I can write something long again in the future. For now, I’m focusing on shorter works. If you’re someone who likes writing/reading about this second miracle pregnancy and cute baby stories, I have plenty more coming. 
> 
> I already have another multi-chapter (5 in total) story completed. It’s a post episode for one of my favorite episodes of the series, so the first chapter will be posted very soon. Secondly, I have a stand-alone story centered around Rm9sbG93ZXJz started. That one should be completed in the coming months! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! xx - Karra

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series is inspired by the song “Great Ones” by Maren Morris. This song perfectly encapsulates MSR and their journey together. Their kind of love only happens once in a lifetime and fictional or not, you’ll be hard pressed to find one better than Mulder and Scully. I recommend listening to the track or looking up the lyrics. It’s my MSR anthem.


End file.
